So Life Goes On
by calladragon
Summary: Post A Crimson Hat. At the moment it's more of a where do Lisbon and Jane go from here? Will they put their relationship back together? Will it become something more? Overall,it's just a silly romance.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mentalist, receive no compensation for my fics, and no copyright infringements are intended. All rights belong to Bruno Heller and associates for creating this wonderful show.

#

Lisbon watched the officers hauling Lorelei out of the interrogation room glad to be out of her presence. She'd expected the normal useless crap spewing from the woman's mouth. She hadn't expected the bombshell Jane had so thoughtlessly omitted. As he had omitted so many things not relevant in his universe over the years. Even things he knew she should know. Not that she'd honestly wanted to know _that_. She hadn't. It was a revelation better left for another day.

But, she'd _needed_ to know since Jane's actions could bite them on the butt in any number of nasty ways. Staring sightlessly at the table, Lisbon propped her head on her crossed arms lost in thought. What else was new? _Jane_ was involved wasn't he? Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, she'd never had to deal with this kind of complication in all the years of their association. Not that there hadn't been plenty of equally troublesome moments, just not this particular one. If there was one thing Jane wasn't, it was a man slut. Unless he'd suddenly turned over a new leaf she knew nothing about and she seriously doubted that had happened. He still had too many intimacy issues though working parts no longer appeared to be one of them.

On the up side, it wasn't necessary for her consultant to explain what Lisbon already knew. He'd been running a long con and doing whatever it took to get the job done. Jane could hardly blow his best chance to reach a certain serial killer by refusing to have sex with a good looking woman now could he? Not when Lorelei came all but gift wrapped by the great Red John himself. Jane had worked too hard to put the pieces in place.

Lisbon should know. She hadn't seen hide or hair from him in six months before he'd suddenly appeared on that pew like an unwanted cock roach. All in all, it had been a pretty rough few months. She hadn't known whether Jane was dead or alive and that was the hardest part. The thought flittered through her mind she hoped he'd never pulled anything like this while he was married to Angela. His wife would have gone insane with worry. What was she thinking? She knew better.

Besides, Jane wasn't married now. He hadn't been for a very long time. Who he slept with at this point in his life really wasn't anyone's business. Unless it affected a case like now. Lisbon said a few choice words as she rose to her feet. She'd forgotten exactly how exasperating things could get while Jane was away and she'd gotten out of practice with having him around. For one thing, she should have done a better job with her poker face. She could only imagine the pleasure that dark headed witch was having at her expense. She clearly hadn't appreciated hearing the other woman call Jane "lover" over and over again and she knew her feelings were written on her face. It hadn't helped Lisbon had known her words were true or that Jane hadn't denied them in any way. Not that she'd expected him too. That wasn't his way.

Also, she'd known for a long time that Jane was at the point he'd do almost anything to make contact with Red John. She had no doubts he'd known exactly who, and what, he was bedding. Jane had also known he'd reached a point in his healing where he was finding women attractive again. Lisbon had known that for a while as well. All she had to do was watch him with Erica Flynn to see the truth in action. As with Jane, Lorelei had to know her quarry was on to her. They were both playing the same demented game with eyes wide open each hoping to win over the other. Somehow, Lisbon suspected Lorelei had had more fun than Jane by the end. She probably wasn't having quite as much fun now. In fact, Lisbon would insure that.

Departing the interrogation room, Lisbon decided Jane was a total jerk for the thousandth time. He was also as unrepentant as ever believing he'd only done what had to be done. The only saving grace about their situation was, knowing Jane as well as she did, she was sure he wasn't happy he'd hurt her in the process. However, he probably felt the sacrifice worth the cost to have a living Red John disciple to torment.

Lisbon wasn't sure she felt the same way. The odds of keeping Lorelei alive long enough for Jane to pick her brains was slim to none. They'd still give it the old CBI try. But, hey, she honestly wasn't expecting much. Not considering their track record with Rebecca and Todd Johnson before her. Lisbon had a feeling if the woman lasted two days they were doing well. She knew she wouldn't be disappointed. Besides, even if they managed to succeed in keeping her breathing this time around, Lisbon wasn't sure Jane would ever get anything of value out of the woman. _He_ clearly thought otherwise judging by his words and actions a while ago. She'd worry about all of that later. Right now, she needed some down time out of the trenches.

Glancing at the stairs, Lisbon knew Jane had hauled his cute derriere up to the attic in hopes she wouldn't follow him. Actually, a part of him probably hoped she would. The same part that was glad she'd sat in the dirt holding his hand after his narrow escape from almost losing a finger or two or worse. Actually, _she_ hadn't held _his_ hand, he'd grabbed hers and she'd let him. Enjoyed letting him was she honest; but, she wasn't thinking about that right now any more than she was thinking about going up those stairs any time soon. There were too many thoughts and feelings churning through her mind at the moment to indulge in twisted Jane games any time soon.

Not the least of which was Wainwright was dead. Granted, he'd been an annoying little twerp at times; but, he didn't deserve to die. Certainly not in such a meaningless way he'd never seen coming. None of them had. They weren't even sure how their boss had been snatched in the first place. It was obviously by someone he knew and trusted…probably someone walking among them every day. Someone like that jerk off O'Laughlin. That was a creepy thought she'd ponder later when her head was on a little straighter. Just thinking about that loser and what he'd done to Grace made Lisbon want to revive him and kill him all over again.

Then there was Darcy and her part in Wainwright's death. That nagged at the whole team begging to be questioned more in depth. Was the woman just overzealous law enforcement or was there something more ominous about the aggravating wench? Lisbon wasn't sure beyond the fact there was more to the agent than met the eye and thinking that made her more uncomfortable than she wanted to be. About as uncomfortable as Jane's blatant disregard for Darcy's welfare did. Lisbon had to wonder what he knew he wasn't yet willing to share.

Last of all there was her team. Though they'd helped out as they always did, her guys still wanted a piece of Jane's hide for the past six months, Van Pelt included. She'd ride that one out as she always did. They'd get over their hostilities eventually. Jane was part of the team no matter how many underhanded tricks he pulled or how hard he tried to distance himself at times. Everything would be back to normal in a matter of days. She'd put her foot down later if she had to.

One of Lisbon's biggest concerns for the present was which idiot would take Wainwright's place and how they would get along with Jane. Who was she kidding? She already knew the answer. They wouldn't and she'd handle the fall out as she always did. By pulling in the reigns and praying a certain golden haired consultant didn't cost her job.

Shaking her head, Lisbon walked into the break room and made a cup of coffee heavy on the cream and sugar. Swiping a pastry she made her way back to her office lost in thoughts that had nothing to do with Red John, Wainwright's death, or what the future might hold and everything to do with a woman bearing a notable resemblance to her. Walking into her office shutting her door with her foot, Lisbon plopped down in her chair and sat her coffee on her desk. The pastry had disappeared somewhere in route complete with absently licking the icing from her fingertips in that appreciative manner Jane found so vocally disgusting. For now, she had nothing to do except prop her feet on her desk, sip her coffee, and think.

What she wanted to think about at the moment was Jane. Not the Jane she'd hung out with over the years in the "here's some sheets and pillows for the couch" way or the "I brought a move and some beers" way. But, the Jane she'd never seen in quite this way. She wanted to think about the Jane saying, "Love ya, Lisbon" before eventually refusing to clarify exactly what he'd meant. Or the Jane who hadn't grabbed her hand for comfort by the side of the road, but carefully woven his fingers through hers just so. Yeah, that was the Jane she wanted to ponder.

That and the one who could do all of the above and still have sex with another woman in such a cold blooded way. Not that Lisbon thought a roll in the hay with Lorelei would be that difficult for any man. Jane included. She was a very attractive woman. Or she would be if she wasn't running off at the mouth in a manner making Lisbon long to smack her face off.

All that really mattered in the end was Lisbon wasn't sure how she felt about this latest turn of events. Stunned for starters, followed by betrayed, and perhaps a tiny bit angry. Maybe she felt more than a tiny bit peckish. More like ready to string Jane up by his toes and make a piñata out of him ifshe was honest. She was pretty darned sure there was some wire and a baseball bat in the evidence locker somewhere. Or maybe a punching bag would be better. There was probably also a set of boxing gloves left over from that case a few years back.

Lisbon decided she might as well admit it. She was ready to beat the hell out of Jane with her bare hands and smile about it. It was time to accept she was more mad than hurt at the moment. The hurt was over. Now she was more peeved he'd let her find out that way than that he'd done the unthinkable in the first place. She could handle that idea now that the betrayal had lessened. It still hurt; but, she'd get over it as she always did. The mad was a different matter.

Not that she had a right to her feelings. She didn't have a ring on his finger. _That _belonged to his long dead wife. Nor were they lovers, not in any sense of the imagination though sometimes no one could tell by the way they acted. No wonder there had been whispers for years. They'd earned every one. Lisbon rolled her eyes at the thought.

They _were _close friends though. And close friends didn't let each other get blind-sided. They just didn't. Not even if they were chicken poop sissies preferring avoiding their problems to dealing with them. All he'd had to do was tell her what he'd done and why. Amend that. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. She'd have been better prepared to deal with getting verbally kicked in the gut and more inclined to forgive than she felt right now. She'd have concentrated more on hiding the pain and betrayal than giving into the anger. Honesty would have made it better for everyone.

Leaning back in her chair, Lisbon decided she'd give Jane a couple of hours to man up before she told him exactly what she thought of him for further complicating an already complicated case. Maybe she'd feel a little more in control and less inclined towards verbally ripping his head off and feeding it to him than she felt at the moment. Maybe there'd be less pain fueling her ire. Closing her eyes, she could certainly hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after that fateful day, Lisbon turned from the window at the sound of her door opening as though she didn't know who it was without looking. She hadn't confronted Jane that night as she'd planned or on any of the days since. In fact, she hadn't even seen him. Not even once. Oh, he hadn't gone AWOL as he was wont to do or anything she could scold him over. He just hadn't sought her out and she'd returned the favor.

They hadn't had an active case so there wasn't reason. It had been a perfect few days to catch up on paperwork and acclimate to the temporary acting Agent in Charge or whatever title he chose to go by. Right, they'd stayed as much out of his way as possible and he'd done the same. Fortunately, Jane had chosen to be as scarce as possible under the circumstances. Knowing him, he was probably holed up in the attic on that stupid couch pouring over Red John files.

All she knew for sure was he'd been out of sight for the rest of that night. He hadn't been in her office and he wasn't in the attic the one time she'd ventured up there. She was clueless where he'd gone though she'd known he hadn't left because she'd caught a glimpse of his golden hair at the window as she was leaving. Perhaps he'd been in lock up traumatizing Lorelei. She couldn't think of a nicer thing to happen. As for her, she'd gone straight home to a bubble bath and a couple of glasses of wine. She deserved them after the day she'd had.

"Lisbon, I'm sorry." Jane opened the door with the confidence of a man who hadn't just picked her lock like he had the right which he clearly didn't.

"About what?" Turning from the window, Lisbon decided she'd finally gotten her emotions reigned in. Her mad was at a slow simmer instead of a roiling boil. She really didn't care that Jane had just broken into her office while she was still in residence. Or that he'd locked the door behind him like he had her permission to stay which they both knew he didn't.

"You know about what." Jane watched Lisbon turn back to stare out her window.

"It's not important, Jane." Even as she said the words, she knew they weren't true.

"I think it is." Lisbon started slightly at the feel of arms wrapping around her waist and a chin digging into her shoulder as she dismissed her misgivings.

It wasn't like they didn't occasionally hug or share a chaste kiss. Or have dinner together. Or he didn't visit her place as often as she visited his. Or that he'd never slept on her couch though that wasn't common knowledge outside of the team. They were _friends_ for goodness sake. Friends touched each other without romantic intent. Except it _was_ between them and they both knew it. Even if neither of them was ready to admit it.

"I didn't expect you to be that cold blooded." She still hadn't reconciled herself to that as well as she knew Jane. There were times when she thought the man had Cobra blood flowing through his veins.

"You know me, Lisbon; anything for the cause." Hearing him say the words was far more chilling than thinking them.

"I see that now. It's not like I haven't always known how determined you were." She just hadn't thought he'd do _that_ in such a cold blooded way. Then again, Jane's personal code of ethics had quite a few quirks that differed from hers. Truthfully, it left much to be desired at times. And his behavior could be quite mercenary and much too literal on the end justifying the means to be totally acceptable when he felt the need. But, she'd been willing to overlook a lot over the years. The man solved cases and that was enough most days.

"It was a means to a particular end, Teresa, for both of us. It didn't mean a thing." Lisbon closed her eyes in silent contemplation.

Nothing could be farther from the truth where Jane was concerned. The events in that hotel room meant everything to him. Betraying the wife he still loved and layering more guilt where none was needed was a heavy load to bear. As was his tarnishing the last vestiges of his questionable honor. Not to mention potentially hurting friends he didn't want to hurt. None of those were actions he'd lightly take.

Lisbon liked to think he wouldn't casually sucker punch her when she was oblivious though she'd pulled a similar maneuver on him a while back. Mash was water under the bridge. A lot had happened since then to both of them.

"That makes it worse, Jane." Yeah, she believed it did.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He didn't sound very sorry.

"Are you?" She really wanted to know.

"Yeah, Lisbon, I am. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you first. That was a cowardly way to be. What's done is done. It isn't as though finding the situation distasteful will make it go away." Jane didn't see any upside to mincing words.

"Yeah, Jane, I think it was. It isn't like I wasn't along for the ride on this one almost from the start. It would have been easier to handle coming from you." Lisbon wasn't sure that was true. It might have hurt more in the end.

She would have had time to wonder what the woman was like. What she had enabling Jane to do what he hadn't since his wife died. That thought would have led to rabbit trails Lisbon didn't want to contemplate. As it was, she could see they were two of a kind to the degree they were both willing to do whatever it took to win the game. It didn't hurt she was an attractive woman. Or that Jane was an attractive man. Or that her consultant was beginning to find himself physically attracted to certain women again. Unfortunately, it seemed to be the bad girls piquing his interest. Bad girls similar to her. Lisbon really didn't want to delve into that one and yet, she did.

"I'm not sure I could have told you." Jane admitted.

As blunt as their discussions could be over the years, telling the woman so effectively avoiding his gaze at the moment he'd slept with their latest suspect wasn't something he'd anticipated. He'd been attracted to females in the past and Lisbon knew it. _Attracted _was the operative word. He'd felt no real compulsion to act on the corresponding impulses. Perhaps because he'd not really _liked_ the women he found arousing.

He'd certainly found Erica Flynn, and a couple of others, more than appealing over the years. The woman had all the makings of a black widow or praying mantis. He'd found her a fascinating study and dangerously alluring as only a truly evil woman could be. Yes, he'd been attracted, though he'd never seriously considered acting on his feelings no matter the temptation she'd offered. A stroll through the darkness wasn't worth the guilt. Or the betrayal to Lisbon or Angela. Jane didn't stop to think about the revealing nature of that blip of consciousness.

Besides, somewhere in the recesses of his mind he'd always believed if such a day ever came, his first foray back into the world of carnal delights would be with Lisbon. With the only woman other than his wife he'd ever loved. Yes, loved. Somewhere along the way he'd admitted the truth to himself though certainly never to her. Not yet, and maybe he never would.

And, yes, loved as 'in love' in a manner quite similar, though totally different, than he'd loved Angela. And, yes, he'd meant the "Good luck, Teresa. Love you." He truly had. He just hadn't meant to say it aloud and certainly not to her face. Hence he'd blown the whole thing off when she'd pulled that, "So that thing you said before you shot me. What did you mean?" situation. He'd pretended not to hear her query and prayed it would all go away.

Ignoring the whole disturbing conversation going on his head, Jane admitted Lisbon had believed the same though he doubted she knew the depths of his feelings towards her. He'd done a pretty darn good job of denying them to himself, much less her, for a number of years. He did know she was subconsciously waiting for him discounting the diversion or two along the way. Jane smirked at the thought tolerating those hadn't always been easy; but, he'd done it somehow. He'd simply reminded himself the guy would never stick as he wasn't him.

That calmed his concerns most of the time.

If it didn't, he reminded himself a woman had needs. Needs he wasn't exactly capable, or interested, in fulfilling at that moment in time. Especially a woman as vibrant and attractive as Teresa Lisbon was. Now that he could, he'd shot a memorable moment straight to hell. In hindsight, given how things had played out, Jane wasn't sure it was worth the sacrifice. Not that is really mattered. It wasn't like they'd get a do-over in this lifetime. He'd have to accept he'd made a big mistake and live with it.

"So you let her spring it on me?" Lisbon's tone poked at the guilty part of him.

"You're a big girl, Lisbon." Well, she was.

"Yeah, I am; but, I'd have rather heard _that_ from you." No she wouldn't have.

"I suppose you would have; but, I didn't want to tell you _that_ any more than you wanted to hear it." Jane admitted.

"I don't suppose you did." She left the taunt she was thinking unsaid.

"Lisbon, I hoped she wouldn't do it though I should have known better. Lorelei has a nasty streak. Though I doubt it makes it any better, I am sorry you found out that way." He would undo the interview if he could; but, he couldn't.

"You should have and apology accepted. Now, you can get your chin off my shoulder. It's starting to get uncomfortable." Lisbon resisted the urge to jerk her shoulder away.

"I'm forgiven?" Lisbon rolled her eyes in that silent 'aren't you always' gesture.

"Yeah, Jane, you're forgiven." She'd give him that much.

"We're okay?" He wanted to hear her say it.

"Yeah, Jane, I think we are. If I don't kill her for that mouth before we're done." She'd interviewed the woman a couple of times since that afternoon and found her no pleasant than she was before.

"I may do it for you." He'd interviewed Lorelei a few times himself and found her totally repulsive. Not at all the woman who'd brought him chicken soup and reminded him more than a little of Lisbon.

"Don't. I'd rather not have you in jail again." Not unless she put him there herself.

"Then I won't." Jane watched Lisbon moving the files around on her desk and knew he was being dismissed.

"I think I'll go since it appears we both have work to do." Lisbon opened the new file mysteriously appearing on her desk this morning while she was down in lock up as she watched Jane turn on his heel to walk out her door.

"Later." She smirked at the hand fluttering in the air as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Turning to the file in hand, Lisbon decided she liked the interim ghoul taking Wainwright's place even less than she'd initially liked LaRoche. At least she'd developed a grudging respect for him by the end which wasn't happening here. She clicked her tongue at the thought their new boss had the personal appeal of a dead rat. And he didn't get along with Jane as well as Luther had. She'd already figured that out even with them avoiding each other as much as possible. That didn't make for a pleasant situation around the home front. From the looks of the crime scene photos this case wasn't going to be any better.

Why couldn't people simply get a divorce without killing each other? Oh, yeah, because it would cost them millions. She knew the husband had something to do with killing his faithless wife. They always did. They just couldn't prove it until Jane got involved and pulled the magic bunny from his hat which he hadn't done yet. Hence she'd had Bertram personally breathing down her neck all day and shoulder kinks from hell to go with it. All in all, another perfect end to a perfect day at the CBI…Including the requisite Jane pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Guest: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story!

Sorry if you got this again. I didn't do a very good job of editing this the first time around. Rule to remember - don't clean house and edit at the same time. It's not perfect; but, it's better. ~Calla

#

Lisbon shoved the files around on her desk glad to have finally wrapped things up. She was past fried and ready to go home. Her day had started like most other days with a homicide on her desk. That wasn't so bad. By midday she'd been in a meeting with their acting boss. By early afternoon she'd had to listen to Bertram's two cents worth. By late afternoon she was drained. This evening she'd finally told the guys to go home as they had an early start tomorrow. Now it was eight o'clock and she was done. With any luck a certain someone had departed with the rest of the team. It wasn't like he didn't have a home to return to now.

"Lisbon." Jane poked his head through Lisbon's door for once having knocked and almost waited for her response before barging in.

He'd been doing a much better job over the last few weeks since she'd learned of his Lorelei indiscretion. Lisbon could appreciate that, she really could. Though on the down side, his subtle personality changes tended to unsettle her. They usually heralded barely skating suspension or worse. Maybe this one was different for several reasons.

Among them, they both knew that while they were _okay_; they were still far from good. Lisbon claimed most of the blame. She'd flip flopped yet again. Now, she was feeling far less angry and more hurt and betrayed. It was a woman's perogative. Perhaps she should have punched Jane in the nose when she had the chance. She might feel better now.

The irrationality of her emotions was starting to bug her. Not to mention it was starting to affect her work. She was spending far more time avoiding Jane whenever she could than she should be. That part of it was his fault. His actions immediately preceding the Lorelei revelation had totally confused her. A man should never go around blurting out he loves a woman then refuse to tell her exactly how he meant the words in typical Jane fashion. Not that she'd expected any differently.

And that hand holding episode by the side of the road had been something else. It was enough to give anyone ideas. Even a woman as level headed as her. The whole situation was so 'whatever' and she was over it. She was so done with going round and round in circles like a mutt chasing her tail hoping she didn't chomp it because it might hurt. She'd already accidentally done that and it _had_ hurt.

"What's up, Jane?" Not sparing her consultant a second glance, Lisbon continued packing her briefcase to leave.

"Let's do dinner." She wasn't in the mood for a few hours of Jane one on one. That was exactly what she'd been avoiding for weeks and he knew it.

Added to that was the day he'd put her through. Bertram's bulldog, and their temporary leader, had chewed her all day over some ridiculous statement Jane made getting some rich matriarch's knickers in a knot. It hadn't even been that bad. Not for Jane. Besides, it got the job done…even if it stripped the blue tint off the old bat's curls.

They'd arrested her snooty nephew for "accidentally" killing his cousin so she wouldn't tell his Daddy he was selling drugs on the side and get him disinherited. A mind blowing designer drug fresh from the lab so new they weren't even sure what to call it. Only that it tended to leave a kid dead or with permanently fried brain cells when they partied a little too hardy and OD'd which was happening much to frequently.

Lisbon shook her head at the thought Wilston should be glad they'd gotten that nasty poison off the street and put the manufacturers under the jail house for a very long time. He wasn't. He still thought Jane was out of line and wanted an apology to everyone but God. That was who they should all apologize to because she was sure that old lady had taken His name in vain quite a few times in the diatribe she'd vomited all over her golden haired consultant. Lisbon couldn't wait until the real deal finally arrived. She'd take another LaRoche if she had to as long as this guy was gone!

"Not tonight, Jane. I want to go home and unwind. Have a glass of wine, maybe a shot of tequila, a long bubble bath, and an early night. Maybe tomorrow, we'll see." That the second horrible case they'd been working all day was a bear only added to her stress.

Some psycho was snatching moms and their tween-aged daughters. He'd left behind four bodies as part of his handy work over the past year and recently snatched two more. Of course, they were getting the case later rather than sooner as they usually did. From what she could tell, since the requisite forty-eight hours had already passed, there wasn't anything they could do for the two latest victims. If he stuck to his MOD, they were already dead. Their corpses would turn up by the side of the road in one of ten counties over the next couple of days. But, they might be able to stop him before he struck again. If Jane decided to cooperate and get his mind back on the case where it belonged. At the moment, he was being an obstinate ass.

Instead of doing anything relevant, he'd spent most of the day repeating only someone tempting fate would put those little stick figures on their back windshield letting every pervert out there know exactly how many children they had, what sex, and their approximate ages. Sometimes they were giving their names as well. While cute as a bug's ear and something everyone was doing, it wasn't particularly bright. As usual, it only took one bad apple to spoil the whole bunch. It hadn't taken the team a nano second to get his point. Nothing else needed to be said.

"We need to talk, Lisbon, far more than you need an imaginary drunk fest." Jane's tone said he wasn't giving up and he knew darn well she'd stop at a glass of wine. Forget the tequila. She wasn't a lush.

"Then talk, Jane. I want to get home before sunrise." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Not here. The walls have ears." Lisbon rolled her eyes again realizing there went her quiet evening.

"Then let's hit the place across the street for a drink before we call it a night." The sooner they did, the sooner she could depart. Not as in die, just go home for the rest of the night.

"Not there, either. I'll take you somewhere decent for a change." Lisbon rolled her eyes a third time in resignation at the thought she should have seen that coming. Hadn't she just said she didn't want to do dinner tonight? Fat lot of good that did her since Jane always got his way. She was such a push over where he was concerned.

"Then you're paying." She might as well give in since this wasn't a fight she was going to win.

"I always intended to." Jane ignored the lifted eyebrow.

He wasn't exactly poor and he wasn't stingy even if it suited his purposes to act that way at times. He'd treated Lisbon to a nice meal quite a few times over the years and not at her favorite dive. He'd remind her of that if necessary and not in the presence of the rest of the team as they didn't know. Oh, they knew about his occasional camping out on her couch here and there over the years when he was overwhelmed. They'd never hidden that. But that was it. They were clueless about the rest of it. Not that there was really much to tell. Just more than they knew or suspected.

They didn't know he and their boss had taken to hanging out together on a regular basis over the course of the last few years. Not that they had since the Lorelei incident. Lisbon hadn't exactly been open to his company and Jane missed their easy comraderie. He missed getting his ears boxed verbally more. Lisbon could be quite the spitfire when she got wound up. He really missed devilling her just to get that rise. Truthfully, he more than missed the only constant in his life.

Well, perhaps not the _only _constant. Lisbon had finally talked him into getting a real place a while back and he was slowly building a life. Somewhere along the way he'd decided he didn't like jail now that he'd tried it a few times. He'd also decided he might have something to live for once Red John was gone. He wasn't a hundred percent about that one yet. He had his suspicions though and he was working on it.

"You're driving too." Lisbon grabbed her jacket from her chair and her purse from her bottom desk drawer in disbelief that she was willing to let Jane chauffer her around in that monstrosity yet again.

"I wouldn't dream of having it any other way." Jane closed and locked her door behind them. Fortunately the team had left an hour ago while Lisbon stayed behind to wrap up a few lose ends so they weren't camped out watching them leave together.

"Good. Now let's get out of here. I'm starving. All I've eaten since breakfast is that red delicious apple you had on your desk." They were okay enough for her to swipe his food.

"I thought that might have been you swiping my apple. What if I'd had nothing else to eat, Lisbon?" Jane watched the elevator doors close.

"Get over it, Jane. I know you and Cho pigged out on the roof four or five hours ago. Besides, you owed me an apple and I decided to collect. One of us has to work around here." Lisbon held the door for him as they exited the building.

"I resent that, Lisbon. I truly do." Jane snarked as he opened the passenger side door.

It wouldn't be the first time the CBI cameras caught them leaving together and it wouldn't be the last. They'd see them coming back an hour or two from now as he dropped her by her SUV and they each went their separate ways. Security could make what they wanted of it. They always had no matter if their inferences were dead wrong.

"Are the murders solved yet?" Lisbon locked her seatbelt in place.

"We just got the file. Even I can't work that fast." Jane groused.

"I rest my case." Lisbon smirked at him in that way only she could as Jane put his car in gear and pulled from the parking lot.

Score one for the boss. It was about time.

#

_This _was what Jane had to talk about when she wasn't exactly in the most receptive mood. The man was slipping. He was seriously crazy to ask such a thing at a time like this. Like she'd even give the idea consideration. Was he out of his flipping mind? Yeah, for the most part, he was.

"You're asking me out on a date?" Lisbon squeaked as she took a sip of beer and nabbed a loaded nacho resisting the urge to swing her leg childishly under the table in time to the background music.

While the quaint little Mexican place was a few notches up from the usual cop dives with the good food and rowdier atmospheres she favored, it was hardly a fancy restaurant. Jane was obviously saving the big guns for that elusive "first date." One she wasn't sure he was going to get.

"Actually, I think I'm asking for every date for the foreseeable future." Reaching over to grab the bottle, Jane took a sip of Lisbon's beer before returning it to her hand.

"Hey, Buddy, I didn't say you could do that." Lisbon eyed her beer suspiciously.

"You didn't say I couldn't either, Lisbon. What's the fuss about anyway? It's not like we've never kissed." Jane took a sip of tea contemplating whether to order a beer of his own or continue irritating Lisbon by drinking hers.

"Pecks, Jane, a peck or two between _friends_. Closed lipped with our eyes open. We've _never_ swapped slobber at all much less in a way entitling you to drink from my beer." Lisbon resisted the urge to cuss when he rolled his eyes in response.

"While I don't swap slobber as you so eloquently put it, Lisbon; I'd be happy to give you a real kiss any time you'd like. I'm fairly certain we'll do a lot more than that before we're done." Huffing at his incorrigibility, Lisbon took a very unladylike swig from her bottle ignoring the Jane slobber.

"I'm so not sleeping with you, Jane. I'm not even sure I'm willing to go out with you." She'd have to give that one some serious thought. "I've broken enough regs over the years for you without adding _that_ to the list." And she wasn't about to become his go to girl now that he'd figured out his parts still worked with another woman no matter how attractive he was.

A Jane bang wasn't worth the inherent headaches. It didn't matter what the girls in the administrative pool said in the ladies room. They were a bunch of empty headed fools incapable of getting past the pretty boy looks to see the real Jane. She didn't have that problem. Yep, he could get that idea out of his head right now.

Lisbon wasn't remotely interested in playing 'friends with benefits' with Patrick Jane. That was borrowing heartache she didn't need. Not to mention the trouble coming with it. It would definitely hurt more than that last flying tackle she'd used to bring down a perp leaving her limping for week. She should have let the guys handle him. But, no, she'd had to be the boss. She was wiser now. So, nope, a little fun and games with Jane wasn't worth the consequences down the road.

"I'm not asking you to, Lisbon. Not any time soon. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't." Jane motioned the waitress over and ordered the beer he'd decided he was going to need before this night was over.

"Right." Lisbon's tone said neither one them bought that line of bull.

"Lisbon, I'm starting to think it doesn't matter how far I distance myself from people or how close I am to anyone. Red John is going to do what he's going to do. You're already on his radar. He wanted me to bring him your head in case you've forgotten." That thought still made him visibly shudder as it did her. "I don't see any reason to stay away from the people I care about any longer. It doesn't seem to do any good.

Quite frankly, all that aside, I'm tired of being alone and I enjoy your company. I always have."

"That's why you disappear for six months and leave me wondering if you're dead or alive." The rest of what happened remained unspoken. Neither of them really wanted to go there again.

"That had to be done and you know why." Jane reminded her.

"All that matters is you feel that way. I could have done without Lorelei and what the two of you did." Lisbon couldn't halt the nasty little voice reminding her that was probably exactly how Jane felt about her little one-nighter with a certain dark haired billionaire. In her defense, he had to have seen that one coming. He'd had a part in pushing them together. She, on the other hand, had been totally blinded sided.

"I think we both feel that way at the moment. When I get what I need from the woman, I think we'll both feel differently." Jane admitted before plowing through. "Back to the subject at hand, I'm more interested in seeing where this goes" Jane lifted their conjoined hands. "…than I am in gratuitous sex.

If you want me to be perfectly honest, and I'm not sure you do…." Jane forced himself to continue talking. "I was imagining you when I was with her." The widening of her eyes combined with the sudden leaning away wasn't a good sign; but, she hadn't gotten up and stormed away.

"Ew, Jane. Totally ew. I could have done without knowing that." Lisbon resisted the urge to scrub her foot against the floor like she was trying to get something smelly off the bottom of her shoe. Actually, she was trying to get a certain image out of her mind. Honestly, did he have to tell her that? Yuck.

And why pick such a moment for transparency? Why? Because he thought she should know even if she felt otherwise. Perhaps Jane thought it might show his actions in a better light. Again, Lisbon was clueless what she felt over this latest revelation. She wasn't exactly flattered he'd been thinking about _her _while he was doing, well, _whatever_ he'd done with Lorelei. She really wasn't. Lisbon forced herself to stare back at Jane when all she wanted to do was close her eyes and magic herself anywhere but beside him.

She needed to get over it. She was big girl and big girls knew men had sex. But, not _Jane _and not with _other_ women Lisbon's heart kept whispering. Yeah, well, things change was what her mind shouted in response. Lisbon snorted and looked away. How was she supposed to feel about this? That such a thing was necessary in the first place…she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about knowing that. Privileged he wanted her? Disgusted he used his desire in such a way? Impressed he'd been willing to go that far? Repulsed he'd actually done it? The list could go on and on. Most of it wasn't flattering.

Added to that, it didn't help Red John must have known what was going on inside Jane's head or he wouldn't have sent the offering he had. Oh, man, that was a sobering thought. Those two knew each other entirely too well. Too bad Red John had resources they weren't privy to allowing him to stay a couple of steps ahead of the game. If he didn't, Jane would have leveled the playing field a long time ago. As it was, their demented waltz had just added a new level of cracked Lisbon wasn't sure she was ready for.

"Patrick, you are one sick puppy, and that little revelation is so not helping your case." Or maybe it was because she wasn't nearly as put out with him as she had been a while ago.

Looking away, Lisbon decided she had to be just as twisted as Jane was on some level for his actions to make so much sense. For her to _get_, and accept, him as well as she did. Maybe she was just stupid in love. That was _not_ a comforting thought. How did she let that happen? Locking her thoughts in that dark room in the deepest recesses of her mind and tossing the key out the window, Lisbon refuse to allow her psyche to answer.

"That may be, _Teresa_; but I meant what I said. I want to have a relationship with you…as much or as little as you're comfortable giving me. In case you didn't figure it out a long time ago, I find you a very attractive woman. I always have." Gazing into those eyes, Lisbon was finding sincere Jane hard to resist as she grounded herself with a few choice words she wouldn't let pass her lips. Jane would only get on her for cussing more than usual anyway.

Watching the battle in her beautiful eyes, Jane sat back in his seat and decided had he truly been capable, he'd have been entertaining improper thoughts about Lisbon from day one. Not just over the last few years. He'd always been drawn to strong, capable women as long as they were feminine enough to catch his interest in the first place and hold it in the second. Lisbon was a nice mix of everything he'd loved about his wife plus several unique attributes of her own he found equally compelling. She was very different but of a similar vein in most of the ways that truly mattered.

"You do?" Lisbon allowed herself to ask.

"Yes, Lisbon, I do." Jane allowed himself to openly respond.

"Dream on, Buster. You are so not getting in my pants." She'd been waiting to say that again.

"But you'll go out with me?" Jane dared to hope.

"Yeah, Jane, I think I will. Go out with you. Not camp out at your place or mine. But spend some time together like this; yeah, I think I'd like that." Lisbon exhaled the breath she'd been holding at the smile in his eyes. She was so asking for trouble. She'd kick her own rear if she could reach it.

"Now, let me make sure I have this straight." Jane so enjoyed deviling her and, now that the tension had passed, he thought he just might. "You'll go out with me; but, you won't sleep with me. How interesting. They're both against regulations. In case you don't know that, read your little red book." He reminded her.

"You're a consultant so the rules don't apply." Seeing the quirked eyebrow, Lisbon realized what she'd said. "Jane, I'm still not jumping your bones so get over it." She meant it too.

"What about a kiss?" Jane smirked at her in that way melting feminine bones.

"A kiss I can probably do." Yeah, she might even like it.

"Then that'll do for now." Jane accepted her terms.

"Yeah, I guess it will. It'll have to." Lisbon deadpanned as she finished her beer and motioned for another. She hadn't hit her two drink limit and Jane had slurped half of the first one anyway.

"Lisbon, you might better rethink that whole not doing personal thing with the team." Lisbon had relaxed a little over the years just not that much. They did closed case pizza and stuff; but not hanging out just for the heck of it.

"Why is that, Jane?" This had better be good or she wouldn't even contemplate it. If something wasn't broken why fix it and their team dynamics were perfectly fine. Except when Jane knocked them out of alignment every once in a while and she had to step in.

"It sounds like a perfect cover to hide undercover dates to me." Jane pointed out.

"You may have a point. Only you can't go all touchy feely or try to hold my hand under the table. Cho's much too observant for that." So was Van Pelt. Rigsby would just avert his eyes and ignore the whole situation as another thing he didn't want to see.

"I think I can do that as long as you don't look at me under your lashes as you're doing now. I won't make any promises if you do." He was having a hard enough time resisting right now and they weren't even "together". He had a feeling Lisbon was going to make him wait a while for that first date. She clearly still had a few issues left to work out. Not that Jane really minded. He was capable of being a patient man when the prize was worth the wait.

"I'm not making any promises, Jane." If Lisbon got her way, she'd get her first real kiss before the evening was over though not in such a public place. As for that first date, it wasn't happening any time soon. She still had a kink or two to think through and that might take awhile.

#

**A/N: It's going to be a week or two weeks (I thought 2 or 3 but I don't think I'll be able to hold off that long:))before Chapter 4 posts since: **

**a) this is all I've got written at the moment **

**b) I'm still flying by the seat of my pants as I always do so I have absolutely no idea where this thing is going – if it'll be a simple romance or my usual convoluted rigmarole – I'll take preferences there **

**c) I'm not posting rough drafts any more so it'll take me a few days to edit and **

**d) I have real life responsibilities that have to be done in a timely manner and I'm not in hyper mode like I used to be. I also have family coming in for a few days on Monday.**

**I'll see you guys when Chapter 4 is ready. It's definitely coming. Thanks for your patience. ~Calla**


	4. Chapter 4

Eileen: Again, thanks for the review! Your comments were greatly appreciated.

I seriously doubt there will be anything intense about this story as I'm not in the mood to go there at the moment. More likely it's just a silly romance.~Calla

#

Lisbon squeezed the water out of her hair as Cho cuffed their ex-beauty queen turned jewelry store robber. If Samantha hadn't attempted power walking her way out of a murder rap in five inch heels they wouldn't look like a couple of drowned rats. Lisbon still wouldn't if she'd let Rigsby or Cho handle the disastrous escape attempt. One, or both, of _them_ would. But no, _she_ had to be the one noticing Sammie's sneak for freedom when her accomplices made a break for it out the front door.

Sending the guys in one direction and Van Pelt in the other, she'd taken off after their blonde haired she-devil. Unfortunately, she'd caught her and they'd both landed in the pool when Samantha lost her teetering balance dragging Lisbon with her. If only she'd let go when the woman started flailing; but, the accompanying tumble happened much too fast for that. Now she was sitting on a chaise sopping wet with mascara rivulets running down her cheeks.

"Here, Lisbon, catch." Reflex caught the towel tossed her way by a certain wonder boy who'd disappeared at the height of the action only to reappear after all the excitement was over. Classic Jane if she said so herself.

"Thanks, Jane, I think." Lisbon's degree of gratitude depended a lot on where he'd found the towel she was currently using to scrub her face. On second thought, she really didn't want to know. Culpable deniability was the safest course of action when Jane was involved.

"Why don't you let the gang haul the beauty queen and her cohorts in while we do something about all of this? Cho and the team are fully capable of questioning them. It's not like we didn't find the murder weapon zipped in that pouch with the poufy, feathery pageant dress. No wonder she didn't win that last contest and hit the big time. That thing was a nightmare walking." Lisbon's eyes widened slightly at his words.

So that was where her consultant had disappeared. He was off giving the house the infamous Jane treatment poking into all those places he shouldn't. No wonder he'd found that gun or was it the butcher knife? Maybe he'd found both. Their victim had suffered the indignity of being shot then stabbed in his workplace after hours. It seemed the beautiful Samantha had enjoyed getting up close and personal with her ex-boyfriend. He hadn't enjoyed the experience nearly as much.

Lisbon had no doubts she'd offed him with her pretty little hands. Someone should have reminded the woman the ex-girlfriend usually topped the suspect list when the ex-boyfriend ended up dead soon after an acrimonious breakup. Especially when the robbery was so badly botched it was obvious from the start theft was never the real intent. How Samantha ever convinced her now boyfriend and her cousin to go along with her half-baked plan was beyond her. They'd probably intended fencing the diamonds they'd made off with and splitting the money. How stupid can you get? No one in Sacramento or the surrounding counties would have touched those stones. Edward Grainger was a well known diamond wholesaler. He was a dead diamond wholesaler who hadn't survived to regret his penchant for dating much younger women.

"What are you suggesting, Jane?" Lisbon wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Nothing much, just swinging by my place so you can get cleaned up. You've got your emergency case in the SUV and my place is much closer than yours. We'll be back at the station before Cho finishes questioning those three." Jane just shook his head as he hoped their suspects never procreated. They were honestly too stupid to live. "Lisbon, you know how you feel about the communal showers. You might run into Lawrence and Kopenski down there again." Lisbon visibly cringed at the thought.

"You have a point there." She really, really didn't want to get cleaned up at the station. "Let's go. The sooner I get changed the quicker we'll be back at the office." Lisbon rose from the chaise and walked over to have a few words with Cho.

After a few minutes she headed for her SUV with Jane in tow. That he'd ridden with her for once made the whole transaction easier. They'd be at his place in a matter of minutes. With any luck they'd be back at the office in an hour, hour and a half tops. She could live with that. Watching Jane slide onto the seat beside her, Lisbon turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. As much as she still wanted to punch Samantha in the nose in appreciation for the unnecessary aggravation, she didn't think the gesture would go over too well with the higher ups.

#

Following Jane into the condo, Lisbon made for the guest bedroom. While they'd yet to go on that first date, she'd checked the place out when Jane was looking at it. She'd even been there a time or two since so she was intimately familiar with the layout.

Watching Lisbon disappear into the bathroom, Jane took a few things out of the closet and laid them across the bed before heading for the kitchen to take leftovers from the fridge. She was going to give him a swift kick when she saw his offering; but, that was a chance he was willing to take.

Stripping out of her clothes, Lisbon draped the ruined suit across the hamper. She'd drop the mess by her dry cleaners on the way home tonight; but, she doubted anything could be done to salvage the jacket and pants. She was open to pleasant surprises as it was one of her favorite outfits. Turning the knobs, she stepped into the steaming shower. Looking at the bath wash, shampoo, and condition in the holder she decided Jane had been entirely too busy on his visits to her house. They were going to have a serious talk about that. He'd been poking around where he had no business.

Stepping out of the shower a few minutes later, Lisbon reached for the oversized bath towel hanging on the rack. At some point after his trial, Jane had started thinking like a human being rather than an animal content to curl up in any safe hole. He'd asked her to take a look at a few places he was considering, this one among them. She'd given her two cents worth and Jane had eventually made his decision from the three or four making the most practical sense. So, perhaps something good had come from his incarceration after all.

He'd decided on some level that maybe it was time to get a real life starting with a more permanent place. No more temporary dives or camping out in the attic. Or staying at that _other_ place he didn't visit nearly as often. Lisbon was thankful for small blessings. He suddenly found living so haphazardly wasn't as comfortable as it had once been. It really wasn't much of a life at all when he thought about it. Lisbon had done everything in her power to encourage the strides he was making. He'd done penance long enough. No one could fault his actions.

Not that Jane didn't still occasionally spend a night on his couch in the attic, or on her couch if the mood struck; but, not nearly as regularly as he used to. He might even still go _there_ for all she knew. More importantly, the man had procured a really nice two bedroom condo for regular use. Nicer than her place which had actually surprised her. She'd always believed he wasn't that interested in money; but, that couldn't be entirely true.

Jane had to have some stashed some place and quite a bit of it. Or, he was running cons she didn't know about…the bad kind getting everyone in serious trouble. She sent a silent prayer to Heaven he was doing no such thing. She was reasonably sure he wasn't. For the most part, Jane was smarter than that…except when it came to Red John.

Besides, he was well paid for his services. However, he wasn't compensated enough to afford this place on a consultant's salary. _She _couldn't afford it on her pay scale. That being said, Lisbon liked everything about Jane's lair from location to layout. For one thing, he was surprisingly close to the office. Not within walking distance; but, a lot closer than she was. Then there was the killer floor plan spaciously open yet private. It also didn't hurt that Jane had good taste in furnishings, too. There was something cozy, yet masculine, about every piece. Not necessarily two words she thought in conjunction with each other; but, they worked well together when applied to Jane and his home.

Exiting the bathroom, Lisbon glanced at the bed, stopped, and said a few choice words. She should have figured this one out a long time ago. Yeah, there _had_ been hoodlums breaking into cars at her complex a few weeks ago. About the time she'd first had that interesting conversation with Jane. She hadn't thought much about it as no-one was hurt and nothing really important was ever taken, just meaningless odds and ends. It was also apparent the culprits were most likely adolescent mischief makers and not dangerous criminals.

She'd been content to let Security and the local PD handle things until she had reason to do otherwise. A couple of bored fourteen year olds were finally caught with their hands in a bright red coupe not belonging to them about three days after Lisbon's SUV was hit and her emergency overnight bag stolen. While inconvenient, her vehicle hadn't been damaged. Not even a scratch. She'd simply crammed another bag in her trunk and kept going. Now, she was doing the thinking she should have done the first time around.

Though the kids had denied touching her vehicle as they'd known she was a cop, Lisbon hadn't believed them and written the suitcase and its contents off as lost. The black suit and emerald shell draped across Jane's comforter said otherwise. Lisbon wanted to smack herself for her stupidity. Then she wanted to smack Jane. She'd conveniently forgotten he had dropped by her apartment that night as well.

It was about a week after they'd made the tentative "dating contract" they'd yet to act upon. She'd thought the bouquet of multi-colored Gerberas and the witty conversation was her suitor urging her to speed things along. Now, she knew differently. From the evidence before her, she'd been robbed all right. Just not by the party everyone suspected.

What Jane was hoping to accomplish by all of this, she had no idea. He better not have any kooky ideas at this stage of the game. What was she saying? He was Patrick Jane. His ideas were usually kooky and she was loopy enough to go along with them. But, not this time. Jane was a dead man if she found the rest of what she expected.

Opening the dresser drawer, Lisbon wasn't surprised to see the undergarments from her suitcase placed neatly inside. She didn't need to look to know she'd find her sleep clothes, jeans, and workout wear in another drawer or two down. She'd put money on the fact her other suit and shirts were hanging on the rod and her shoes were sitting on the floor of the closet behind her. Slipping into her bra and panties before pulling her tank over head and stepping into her pants, Lisbon walked back into the bathroom. Picking up a familiar bottle of foundation she began applying the cosmetics she hadn't noticed mysteriously laying on the counter in her haste to get out of her wet clothes and into that nice hot shower. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror and deciding she looked presentable, Lisbon meandered out towards the kitchen.

"Jane, you are so dead." Her words were faintly strident.

"For what? Seeing that you have a spare set of clothes should the need arise as it so clearly has. I should think you would be grateful." Jane continued arranging homemade lasagna on two plates.

"For breaking into my trunk and stealing things. You know I always have an overnight bag in there in case we have to unexpectedly spend the night out of town. We all do." An overnight bag he'd obviously stolen.

"Lisbon, be real. First off, since I had your spare set of keys, I didn't break into anything. Secondly, if you use your emergency stash, you won't have any clothes to wear if we're unexpectedly called out of town." Jane reminded her as he scooped salad into two bowls.

"I could have refilled my overnight bag." Lisbon reminded him.

"Where's the fun in that? You'd eventually run out of clothes." Jane made a cup of tea and handed Lisbon a can of her favorite soda from the refrigerator.

"Right." Lisbon rolled her eyes. She wouldn't put it past the jackass to keep stealing the clothes in her suitcase to make whatever psychotic point he was trying to make. She wasn't even going to try to figure it out. "So you were simply being considerate?" Somehow she doubted that. Jane never did anything without ulterior motive.

"Yes, Lisbon, I was." Jane pulled out a chair for her. Getting a whiff of the lasagna, Lisbon suddenly realized how hungry she was as they'd yet to eat lunch and breakfast was a long time ago.

"You could have just asked if I wanted to leave a change of clothes here." Lisbon pointed out as she took a bite of pasta deciding it was really very good.

"You would have said no, Lisbon, and where would you be? Taking a shower in the dungeon and wearing clothes you don't really like from that back up suit case you stuck your trunk. Now isn't this much nicer?" Jane reminded her.

"Yeah, Jane, I guess it is and I guess all that stuff can stay. But don't get any crazy ideas." It wasn't a secret Lisbon wasn't overly fond of using the CBI showers unless she had to.

She never knew who was down there or what they were doing. She'd seen quite a few things she hadn't wanted to see over the years. Nothing explicit, more along the lines of just enough to know things were going on that shouldn't be. She didn't particularly care to be part of keeping secrets not hers to keep.

"If I can't even get you out on that date, why would I have any crazy ideas?" Jane pointed out.

"Because you're Patrick Jane?' Lisbon said as though that should be obvious.

"Lisbon, shush, and stop grousing. You need to eat your lunch so we can get back to the office. Cho should be almost through interrogating those three ghouls about now." Jane took his own bite of lasagna and decided it was delicious. He'd have to give his compliments to the chef even if the chef was him. "Oh, by the way, Lisbon, since I can't get you out to a restaurant, consider this our first date. Now, you have no reason to dodge when I pick you up on Saturday night for our second." Jane informed her.

"I'm still not kissing you, Jane. We're on duty and this isn't a date. I don't care what you say. However, I'll be ready about seven. Don't be late like you are for most of our cases. Nothing turns me off more than that." Lisbon grabbed a glass from the cabinet before resuming her seat.

"Well, I certainly don't want to turn you off, Lisbon. That really won't do at all." Jane watched her pour her soda in the glass before tucking into her plate again.

"You're still not getting in my pants, Jane, so get your mind out of the gutter. It's just a date." Lisbon kicked him under the table for general principles.

Though his face was rather placid, she knew he was smirking somewhere deep inside.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'll apologize now for my tendency to be more tongue in cheek than smexy heavy breathing or softly romantic as we go along. There's always a part of me that rebels against such things.~Calla

#

Lisbon gazed at her reflection for the thousandth time and chided herself for being stupid. It was a date with _Jane_ for goodness sake. The Jane who'd gradually become her closest friend though neither of them openly acknowledged it. The Jane who guarded her back as best he could exactly as he'd promised all those years ago even when she thought he wasn't. The Jane who'd caused her more trouble than she could handle at times and managed to charm his way out of it. The Jane who'd willingly killed for her when she hadn't believed he would. The Jane she knew with a certainly would do it again and again should the need arise. _That _was the Jane she was going out with.

What was she so worried about?

That she wouldn't look good enough in her crimson silk top and ebony pants. That she'd applied her make-up too heavily and curled her hair too fluffily. That she'd say something she shouldn't without meaning to and bring the evening to a disastrous end. That she'd laugh like a hyena inappropriately or snort wine through her nose. So many things could go wrong without trying.

_That_ was what she worried about.

Mainly, she was worried she'd botch things up as badly as she had in the past. Truthfully, she and her lovers hadn't been on the same page at that crucial make or break moment for the most part. So, the demise of her past relationships wasn't really anyone's fault. It was just poor timing on the part of fate. When she thought about it, Lisbon was pretty darn grateful for that. She could be stuck with her old fiancé and a house full of kids. Greg was a no go; but, the kids she'd have taken.

The biggest concern Lisbon had was she'd give into more years of emotion than she wanted to count and throw caution to the wind. She had her moments; but, she wasn't having one tonight. There was no way in heaven or hell she was jumping Jane. He'd have to earn that privilege. He'd be insufferable once they crossed that bridge if they ever did and she knew it. He'd probably click into overprotective mode in ways that wouldn't fly with her, their boss, or the team. Lisbon hoped not or she'd set him straight real fast. He'd certainly drive her crazier than he currently did and that was saying a lot.

Adding a touch more lipstick to her lips, Lisbon was slightly amused Jane's prodigious control wasn't quite as prodigious as he thought since she'd agreed to go out with him. Every now and then she'd notice exactly how happy being close to her made him on those occasions he insisted on reading a file over her shoulder. She'd just give him a knowing smirk and watch him pretend to ignore it.

What she did find comforting was Jane's laid back attitude. It made her far more comfortable gambling her most important friendship on the chance of gaining more. That he was willing to give her time to work through her issues said a lot about how serious the man was to make a more intimate relationship work on some level. She could respect that.

Contrary to what Jane seemed to think, she wasn't all that worried about the stink when the true nature of their relationship became known. They'd weather that storm when it came. She was more concerned with potentially losing the closest friend she'd ever had. That was the thought giving her pause. _That_ was the one thing she wasn't sure she could handle.

Especially not given how she'd felt those six months he'd been gone. Or with her apprehension over the twisted game he'd played with Red John that followed ending in so tragically in Luther's death. She'd had to remind herself over and over again just how put out she was with Jane for his actions to maintain her equilibrium. It hadn't helped she'd not known how to contact him before he'd popped up beside her in church like a gopher from a hole.

Now she was giving him an even more dangerous entre into her life. It wasn't like he didn't have enough tentacles winding through her and around her without opening a whole new can of worms. Lisbon seriously considered having her head examined. In Jane's defense, he'd changed a lot of over the last few years. Most of it for the better.

Jane was more open now. That they were much closer friends attested to that. There was a greater degree of trust between them as well. She knew him better than anyone and he knew her equally well. They even touched and it didn't mean a thing. Lisbon amended that thought as it wasn't exactly true. Maybe not in _that _way it didn't; but, in deeper ways it did. More importantly, she had feelings she didn't really want to contemplate.

Deep, complex feelings creeping up on her in spite of best her defenses. Feelings she warily intended to act upon no matter her reservations. She just needed to steel her courage and remind herself Jane was worth it. She'd fought all these years to save him from himself. Now that it seemed she had, he wanted to return the favor. She couldn't help thinking if anyone could save Teresa Lisbon from herself that would be Patrick Jane.

Shaking unwelcome thoughts from her mind at the sound of the door bell ringing, Lisbon glanced at her reflection one last time and headed for the foyer.

#

Opening the door, Lisbon admitted Jane cut a mighty fine sight in his three piece suit with every gleaming hair in place. Accepting the bouquet of perfect scarlet lilies, Lisbon wasn't surprised he wasn't one to go the old tried and true boring roses routine. She _was_ surprised to catch the brief flash of disappointment in his eyes before Jane's lips curved in the familiar welcoming smile totally unaware he was really thinking he'd done well in picking the flowers he had. Though he'd picked the flowers for their meaning which Lisbon totally missed, they matched her blouse perfectly.

"Surely you weren't expecting a dress?" Lisbon resisted the urge to laugh as she led him into her apartment. Jane knew she didn't do dresses unless she had to and no one was making her tonight. She hoped not ever.

"I'm not disappointed though I certainly wouldn't mind, Teresa." Jane watched her bring a vase from the pantry and fill it at the sink. In a matter of moments she had a very nice bouquet sitting on her dining room table. "You have very shapely legs a man wouldn't mind admiring every now and then though I will admit you clean up nicely."

"Jane, nice doesn't really cut it. It makes me sound like your sister." Lisbon reminded him as she bustled about her kitchen with Jane at her heels.

"Trust me, Teresa, if I were thinking the thoughts about my sister I'm thinking about you they'd toss me in a padded cell. Cho might still try it." Jane said from behind her as she reached into the cabinet to withdraw the familiar cup.

"Gross, Jane. I'm not sure whether to be flattered or disgusted by that revelation." Lisbon filled the tea kettle and sat it on the burner.

Since their reservations were for eight and Jane was surprisingly early as she'd not expected; they had plenty of time to indulge in one of their favorite rituals. That Jane was watching her every move meant her guest was eagerly anticipating his favorite treat. In a few minutes he'd get to watch her enjoy making the perfect cup of tea with the same appreciation always reflected on his face. Not everyone had her tea making talent. In fact, most people failed miserably in Jane's opinion. She knew he felt he'd taught her well.

"Since I don't have a sister, I'd say flattered makes more sense." Lisbon resisted the urge to squeak in surprise as she turned to find Jane standing behind her. "As for how you look, Teresa, your make-up is beautifully soft; but, a hint brighter. It balances the vividness of that new blouse suiting you so well. Your hair is down and curled in a manner making me long to run my fingers through it. You should do that more often by the way. It's very becoming. I certainly wouldn't complain though I won't promise not to act on my feelings. Your outfit is tasteful, and totally Lisbon, but a hint sexier than you wear at the office. Your blouse dips quite a bit lower framing your assets pleasantly," Lisbon rolled her eyes at that one deciding Jane was pushing the envelope and was liable to get crowned for his efforts. " And your pants are remarkably form fitting in all the right places. That I can certainly appreciate. All in all, I'd say you do woman very well."

His words barely registering, Lisbon didn't resist as Jane drew her into his arms and she let him. She knew the fiend would have a heyday with this one later. He'd probably remind her of every quiver of her dilated pupils and every staccato breath she drew. He'd be an unrepentant jerk for days on end. Did she really care? Lisbon could safely say, not at the moment. Not with those well formed lips descending ever closer to hers.

Somehow, she had a feeling this wasn't a repeat of the night they'd agreed to date. She'd said she was getting a kiss, and Jane had given her one. A tongue free hint and a promise of what might come. Jane had certainly not given her something to talk about. Not that it was a _bad_ kiss. Not by any stretch of the imagination. It had been quite nice and that was where the disappointment came in. She'd expected her old "give him and inch and he'll take ten miles" Jane. She'd gotten a gentleman and a sweet, lovely buss instead.

It seemed Jane had changed his game plan. He was definitely giving her something to talk about. Not that she ever would. But,yeah, like that whisper of tongue making her arms wind a little tighter around his neck and that wayward hand causing naughty desires she so wasn't acting on. Lisbon pushed the unsettling thought to the back of her mind that Jane had gotten his warm up practice on Lorelei. That was a repulsive thought not worth giving the time of day.

She preferred reminding herself kissing was like riding a bike: a person never forgot how. Besides, Jane excelled at everything he did and he was married long enough to finely hone his skills. She'd thank Angela for her contribution if she could as Jane certainly knew his way around a lip lock. Lisbon tamped down on the brief sadness at the thought of Jane's first wife as she steadfastly refused considering his other areas of expertise even as she fought the urge to wrap her leg around his hip and get to know him a bit more intimately.

She so wasn't doing _that_ even if she desperately wanted to. She'd settled for showing Jane he wasn't the only one talented at tongue dancing instead. She was fully capable of giving as good as she got. A few minutes later, Lisbon broke the kiss. Jane was moving into reckless territory and she liked that hand having slipped under her red silk blouse to cup her breast way too much. It was time to stop this nonsense before it got started. They were _not_ going there.

A little hot and bothered was all right. Stoking the inferno as Jane seemed hell bent on doing wasn't …for either of them. Kissing the tip of his nose, she curled into his chest as they both fought to even their breathing. Lisbon acknowledged it had been a while since she'd done steamy and steamy was really, really nice. And, yeah, nice was a really good word in this instance. She'd done steamy with Patrick Jane and she'd liked it.

"Teresa, you can stop being so leery of what's happening between us. We'll make this work. It's been a long time coming." Tucking Lisbon's head under his chin, Jane rested his hands against her lower back as he felt her arms slip under his jacket to encircle his waist.

"Yeah, Jane, I think we can. No matter what." She was certainly going to try.

Silently embracing, neither gave voice to the disturbing thoughts in their minds. _He_ didn't belong in their moment. This was all about them.

Dropping a light kiss on Lisbon's head before releasing her, Jane watched Teresa walk around the counter to finish his tea. Handing the cup to Jane and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Lisbon took a seat on the bar stool beside him. She wasn't surprised when he draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Nor was she all that surprised she automatically leaned her back against his chest. Closing her eyes, she decided it was certainly an enjoyable experience worth savoring every chance she got.

"Drink you tea, Jane. We need to leave before we're late." Lisbon took a sip of her flavored water as she reached back to wipe a smudge of lipstick from Jane's skin she'd noticed earlier. She didn't have to see him to recall the exact spot right at the corner of his mouth. She certainly enjoyed kissing it.

"There's no rush, Lisbon. The hostess is a personal friend. She'll hold our table as long as it takes. At the moment, I'd much prefer holding you and thinking I'm a very lucky man for the privilege to sitting across a table from you." Taking a sip of tea, Jane kissed the top of her head again aware she wouldn't say a thing. She probably couldn't. The blush tinging her cheeks was acceptance enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Watching Jane pull his vehicle into a space, Lisbon absorbed the high end luxury cars filling the parking lot. From what she could see already, this was an expensive eatery though there was nothing outstanding about the single story stone building situated in the middle of some woods. She had a feeling the interior was an entirely different story and she wasn't disappointed.

Lisbon resisted the urge to stop and gawk as Jane escorted her inside warmly greeting the petite dark haired hostess who obviously had an elephantine crush on him. Too bad she was all of eighteen if she lied about it. The girl was a real cutie, though, so maybe that was a good thing on second thought. It definitely didn't hurt since Jane appeared to have developed a penchant for brunettes over the years and this one was green eyed, too.

Looking around the restaurant, Lisbon decided, for once, she wished she was wearing a dress. It would feel more appropriate. Not one of those aggravating, itchy dresses she had to wear to CBI functions. Something more like the simple black silk number with the elegant lines and halter neck hanging in the back of her closet. She'd paid way too much for it and the matching rhinestone enhanced leather sandals a couple of years ago. Ironically, she'd bought the outfit to wear on a date that had eventually fallen through.

A high profile case had suddenly come up out of town specifically requesting her team's assistance. By the time they'd wrapped up all of the loose ends, her old friend was in the sky halfway back to the East coast. Lisbon had decided her reunion with Jeff wasn't meant to be. Nothing meaningful would have come of it anyway so it was no big loss. They'd never had that kind of relationship. Maybe she'd give that dress a try on Jane down the road. She'd certainly give the idea some serious thought.

Feeling Jane's hand entwine with hers, she was glad he was giving her a minute to absorb the ambiance. There were no neat, white table clothed tables shoved closely together and no harsh lighting in the dining room. Each booth was instead intimately enclosed and softly lit giving the restaurant the feel of a by-gone era. Lisbon appreciated the Orient inspired décor and the chinoiserie visible throughout the room. The clean simplicity was very relaxing and the wait staff surprisingly unobtrusive from the little she had seen.

Following the hostess through the screen shielded booths; Lisbon was rather surprised when they were shown to a small, open table in the corner of the room away from everyone. Not that anyone would notice them over here without trying. However, _they_ could see the comings and goings throughout the room. Lisbon had a feeling this was Jane's regular table. If not officially, it was well understood among the staff. He had a way of subtly invading a place and taking over before anyone realized exactly what he was doing.

"Thank you, Katelyn. I appreciate your holding our table." They were about a quarter hour later than anticipated.

Jane had enjoyed holding Lisbon a little too much to readily let go and, taking him at his word their reservations weren't in jeopardy, she'd not forced the issue. Once his tea was finished and the clean cup returned to the cabinet, he'd given Lisbon a couple of minutes to fix any smudges and they'd been on their way. The drive to _Evie's _was quite pleasant.

They'd discussed the Cho/Summer situation the Korean Agent had been closed unsurprisingly closed lipped about. Personally, Lisbon hoped the woman would clean up her act and come back a reformed woman. As bad as she'd been for her Agent in some ways, she'd been equally good in others. A part of Lisbon secretly hoped they had a second chance under different circumstances. She could hardly feel differently could she? She was dating Jane.

They discussed Van Pelt's new love interest that was really going nowhere. Jane didn't think it stood a chance. Grace had realized too late she still loved Rigsby. And Rigsby had moved on though he still loved Grace. However, while he might not love Sarah exactly as he should, Wayne had gotten a son he adored in the bargain. Lisbon agreed with him though she dreaded any drama coming down the road from those quarters.

For now, she'd settle for allowing Jane to push the chair he'd held out for her back under the table just enough before taking his own seat and grasping her hand once again. The whole hand holding thing was a little too pda for her at this stage of the game; but, she'd let it go. There was something reassuring about Jane warm, firm grip.

"You're welcome, Mr. Jane. You know the boss only lets you sit at his table anyway." Somehow that revelation didn't surprise Lisbon. She rested her case. Jane was as invasive as kudzu and harder to get rid of. She hadn't managed it yet and goodness knows she'd tried over the years.

"This is a nice place, Jane." Lisbon watched the hostess make her way back to her post.

"Yes, Lisbon, it is. It's always been the go to place when one doesn't want to see and be seen while enjoying an exceptional meal. The wine list is excellent as well." _Evie's_ was rather infamous in certain circles he'd once inhabited though Lisbon had never heard of the place. That didn't surprise him. The restaurant was a well kept secret for one very good reason.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Surely Jane wasn't ashamed to be seen with her. While they were trying to maintain a low profile, they weren't actively sneaking around. Neither of them was stupid enough to think they wouldn't get busted eventually. Lisbon had already planned on falling back on the "Jane's a consultant so that rule doesn't apply" ploy they'd used several times before.

"Lisbon, tell me what you notice about this table in relation to the rest of the room." As usual, Jane was dodging her question.

"We can see everyone without being seen." Lisbon had noted that from the beginning.

"Exactly. Why do you think that is?" Jane continued his game of twenty questions.

"I wouldn't know. Why don't you tell me?" Lisbon flipped the menu open only to see that, yes, this was a very expensive place. But she liked what she seeing. Jane's wallet was likely to get a significant hit before this evening was over and she really didn't care. It served him right for all the grief he'd caused her over the years.

"This table has always been the owner's private table. Sam Evans made it his business back in the '40's and '50's to watch his patrons as his father had back in the '20's when the place was a high end speakeasy selling the good stuff instead of hooch. By his son's time, _Evie's_ was where the big wigs brought their girlfriends behind their wives backs.

The waiters were discrete to a fault or bad things happened and the booths were private. If one patron recognized another, they weren't likely to talk as they were doing the same thing. It was an unspoken built in checks and balances system. A man after my own heart, Sam took care of the rest.

Now, it's mainly a pleasant restaurant off the beaten path with excellent food and the degree of privacy I thought we'd both appreciate. I try to come here a couple of times a month if not more. You never know when you might see or hear something valuable down the road." Jane gave her a conspiring smirk.

"You're spying on the other diners aren't you, Jane?" She wouldn't put it past him to be just that kind of a smarmy toad.

"Well, yeah, how do you think I got out of that ticket a few weeks ago?" Jane confirmed.

"I don't want to know." The man would never change.

"No, Lisbon, you probably don't. We need to take a look at the menu. Kimberly will be over in a couple of minutes." Jane plopped his menu open.

"Kimberly?" The man was on first name basis with the wait staff?

"She's the good looking waitress bearing a striking resemblance to Van Pelt. They have the same color hair." Jane said without looking up.

"She's tall, too." Really tall like Grace.

"Yes, she is." Jane agreed.

"You think Van Pelt is good looking?" That point had finally filtered through.

"I've never made that a secret. I think most men find Van Pelt attractive." Jane stated as he decided to have the filet with four peppercorn brandy sauce, asparagus with black truffles, and rosemary potato galette.

"I guess you haven't and I guess they do." Lisbon hadn't really thought about it.

"I was never interested in her though… She isn't you." Jane closed his menu having decided on the hearts of palm salad with the champagne vinaigrette for his starter. He knew Lisbon would pick something from the appetizer list for both of them.

"I see." Lisbon decided the venison with red currant sauce looked promising accompanied by the wild rice and that interesting sounding squash whatever.

"I don't think you do. Not yet; but, that doesn't really matter. I will admit I find Grace more intriguing since the whole O'Laughlin thing." Jane looked her in the eyes as he laid the menu aside.

"Yeah?" Lisbon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but she's still not you." Jane confirmed as he gave Kimberly their order not at all surprised Lisbon was giving in to the seafood stuffed mushrooms. That particular specialty of the chef was a decadent recipe he wasn't sharing. Jane should know. He'd tried trick he knew to get it. Watching their waitress walk away, Jane fixed Lisbon with that toothy grin meaning trouble for someone somewhere.

"Changing the subject, Lisbon, can you guess which judge is behind that screen over there?" Jane tilted his head in the direction of the beautiful silk screen decorated in pink chrysanthemums.

"That's Walters isn't it?" Lisbon instantly recognized the booming court room voice as the judge wasn't doing anything to muffle it. Not that he was saying anything compromising. Far from it as the subject matter was an upcoming prom.

"Yes, Lisbon, it is. He's having dinner with his oldest daughter tonight though he was in here with his lady friend a couple of weeks ago. He's a bit more discreet then." Jane confided.

"He's married." Lisbon knew his wife well from CBI functions over the years.

"Yes, he is; but, so is his wife. She was in here with _her_ lady friend the week before that. All I can say is they've been married a long time and seem reasonably content." Jane took a sip of tea as he stared at the screen like he could see the man on the other side.

"Yeah, I guess they do; but, it wouldn't work for me." Lisbon fiddled with her napkin as she digested Jane's revelation.

She could see why they'd stayed together in spite of Anna's apparent preferences. They had four children they both adored and their good looks lit up the society pages. The wife had the old money the husband enjoyed and the judge had the political clout his wife craved. They were openly affectionate with each other loving couples tended to be. While the pieces didn't exactly add up, Lisbon decided that was none of her business and whatever kind of relationship they truly had; well, it seemed to work for them. She'd leave it at that.

"Don't look at me, Lisbon. While I may have done many unsavory things in the past, that was never one of them. The grass is rarely greener on the other side no matter what we may think." It was Jane's turn to play with his napkin.

"While you still do many unsavory things now, I never thought you did. Nor do I think you would." Nothing she'd seen over the years ever indicated that.

"Stiles is here, too. He's behind the Sakura blossom screen." Jane chose to ignore her remark as he moved their conversation along. "Don't be surprised if he stops by our table before he's done."

"Stiles is here?" Lisbon decided she really shouldn't be all that surprised he was at this restaurant given the man ran a cult for a living. How much more secretive can you get?

"The one and only." Jane confirmed.

"Who's he here with?" Lisbon half-way expected Jane to say he was alone.

"A lovely young widow probably half his age." One he was trying to rope into joining Visualize.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lisbon hoped the woman, whoever she was, ran for the hills. Brett Stiles could be quite charming when he wanted to be.

"I assure you I'm not though I do need to clarify something. Stiles isn't wooing Lucilla; but, her money. He's hoping to claim a healthy chunk of her late husband's millions for Visualize. From what I saw earlier, he's doing a pretty good job. I could do better; but, he's making a respectable start." Jane watched Kimberly pour their glasses of wine with ease.

"Honestly, Jane, you're so bad." Lisbon really wasn't surprised to watch her date expertly going through all of the steps to ensure they had a good bottle of wine.

Somehow, all of the rigmarole seemed far less pompous when he did it. Maybe it was because the motions came so naturally to him. Knowing Jane now, she often forgot the circles he once swam in. The thought made her slightly uncomfortable. The law enforcement part of her didn't approve of his actions back then. But, the woman who cared about him would like to see the man he was just once before the nightmare struck.

"I'm being honest, Lisbon. It will take Brett a while longer; but, I assure you he will get the job done and Lucilla will be none the worse for it. She'll have plenty of money left where that came from. Try your wine. It's very good." Jane savored his first sip enjoying the bold flavors on his tongue as he watched Lisbon do the same nodding appreciatively.

"Tell me a story, Jane." Lisbon wasn't sure he'd do it. Oh, he'd shared tidbits over the years when he had to; but, nothing substantial preferring to remain closed lipped about his past. Lisbon had never been totally sure if he was ashamed of his past or just that secretive. It wasn't like he denied who, or what, he was.

"Funny or serious?" Jane asked not really believing he was about to tell a cop his past cons.

"I think funny. We have enough serious at work." Lisbon watched Kimberly sit their salads in front of them before discretely disappearing around the corner.

"I think I can do that. Once upon a time I used to do séances for this elderly widow I'll call Myrna whose son was robbing her blind...Not that I wasn't doing the same; but, that's a different story. Anyway, she wanted me to contact LeRoy in the great beyond to see what she should do about thieving Johnnie short of having him arrested. The man had always been able to handle their son. I was happy to comply." Jane launched into his tale around judicious bites of creamy heart of palm.

"Jane, half of the stuff you just confessed to doing could still get you arrested in a hundred counties." Lisbon wiped tears from her eyes a few minutes later glad she was wearing waterproof liner and mascara. As just plain wrong as it was for a member of law enforcement to laugh at Jane's antics, she couldn't help herself. His story was just too funny.

"But you won't, will you, Teresa. I really don't like jail." Jane looked so afraid. Right.

"Your secret is safe with me. What about your little buddy? You know, the one who did all the work?" Lisbon started laughing again. She couldn't help herself seeing that picture in her mind.

"I can assure you no opossums were harmed in the making of that con. Perhaps scared witless for a moment or two…no, I think that was Johnnie. The ugly gray thing with the really sharp teeth and terminal bed head was perfectly fine. He, or she, simply waddled off into the night to do what ugly little gray things do." As he'd later ambled off into the night with a full purse in search of the next sucker confident the late LeRoy wouldn't be paying his son another unwanted visit any time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Glancing around the table, Lisbon wondered briefly why Jane was always right. She supposed he had to be. He was a mentalist. He'd told her so a million times. She also wondered what the great Brett Stiles was _really_ doing seated at their table sharing a glass of expensive Cognac with Jane. Well, not literally sharing a glass; but, they were both partaking from that same pricey bottle. _She_ was the one sharing a snifter with Jane. Brett had a glass of his own.

Being in law enforcement, they'd both stopped at one glass of wine an hour and a half ago by mutual agreement. They did not need to get stopped by the local HP in that illegal speed trap right outside of _Evie's_. It seemed the local cops knew exactly where, and when, to complete their quota and staked the area out religiously. As for what happened to the rest of that pleasant Bordeaux after it disappeared from their table, they hadn't a clue. Nor did they really care. All that mattered was they weren't drinking it.

The Cognac Stiles had purchased was a different matter. They'd need a little more time and more food to offset any possible negative side effects. The fumes were rather strong and the taste delicious. Maybe they'd have to snag a dessert after all. Something like that triple chocolate raspberry cheesecake piled high with whipped cream and chocolate curls with a steaming cup of coffee. She could probably get Jane to share a bite or two with her. She'd just bet she could. Coming out of her Cognac induce dessert fantasies, Lisbon caught the tail end of the conversation going on around her and didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

"I told you once, Patrick, I know more about a certain someone than you ever will. I also wonder what he thinks about recent developments between you two. Especially given the whole Lorelei debacle failed so miserably. Oh, everyone knows this has been a long time coming. Over nine years if I don't miss my guess." Stiles twirled his snifter between his fingers reflectively.

"Truthfully, I suspected you were sharing pillows a long time ago. It seems I was wrong…Oh, I see you aren't yet… What a shame. I expected one or the other of you would move faster than that considering how long you've been at this dance. I think we can all safely say such delights are surely coming." Lisbon quirked a brow in disbelief he'd actually gone there.

"Don't look so surprised, either of you. You know I make it a point to keep tabs on anything, and anyone, affecting my business and you definitely affect Visualize. Usually when I least expect it. I must commend you, Patrick, on your self control. And you, Teresa, if I may be so bold in such an intimate setting, on your patience. Personally, I hope you will be very happy. Patrick deserves a little happiness. And you, too, My Dear, you haven't had the easiest of lives…either of you." Stiles looked like he wanted to add more before thinking better of it.

"I can already see you are quite content for the moment. Just don't get too complacent. Beyond that, Patrick, I must congratulate you on your good fortune. Agent Lisbon is quite the attractive woman and very capable. That's a pretty lethal combination for men like us. Yes, I can see you agree by the look in your eyes." Lisbon resisted the urge to fasten the top two buttons on her blouse at his look.

If Stiles continued undressing her with eyes, she was going to poke him one. The man had never acted in such a deplorable way and she really didn't like it. Maybe the alcohol was affecting him. Or maybe he'd spent a little too long getting cozy with his attractive long departed guest. Lisbon really didn't care as she turned her attention back to the mostly one-sided conversation.

"Oh, Agent Lisbon, watch your back. You're a fine woman and I think you're very good for Patrick. He's become a much better man for knowing you. However, be that as it may, our old friend has never been fond of things that are good for our mutual friend over there." Taking a languid sip from his snifter, Stiles watched Jane's hand visibly tighten around the hand resting so trustingly in his.

Lisbon suppressed a shudder at the other man's words. She didn't like what Stiles was saying and that look wasn't any better. She honestly wasn't sure exactly what his game was. Leave it to Brett Stiles to bring the creepy with the charm.

"I always watch my back." Lisbon almost choked on her sip of Cognac.

"Good. I suppose that is wise for someone in your profession." The man didn't miss a beat. "As for you, Patrick; you should do the same."

"Oh, I have both of our backs as you already know." Jane fixed him with a look Lisbon couldn't read. Stiles seemed to have no problem. He knew exactly what that gaze conveyed and he smirked predatorily in response. Lisbon wondered briefly what Jane made of that. She really didn't know.

"Well, Patrick, Agent Lisbon, I must be off. I have a rather hefty check to deposit, and I'm sure you two would like to be alone again. For once I can say it's been a pleasure. Until we meet again. Oh, and give that lovely Agent Van Pelt my regards will you?" Stiles rose to his feet and inclined his head politely in their direction before walking regally towards the door.

"That was interesting." Lisbon's snort belied her words.

"I suppose it was. It was good to run into Brett. He owes me a favor. It never hurts to remind him I always collect and his day is coming." Jane finished the Cognac as he motioned Kimberly over to order that cheesecake Lisbon had been eyeing off and on all evening. Sighing, he ordered the coffee as well. He'd rather have tea; but, tonight he would pamper his date. She was certainly worth it.

#

Looking into her mirror as she rinsed cleanser from her face, Lisbon watched Jane walk into the bathroom behind her wearing nothing but his shirt and slacks. Something about Stiles visit had set both of their teeth on edge. Jane was staying over tonight. He was staying on the couch; but, still he'd be nearby.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Teresa; but, I must say, to be so small, you're an absolute pig. I don't think you gave me two bites of cheesecake." Jane commented as he watched Lisbon dry her face.

"It was my cheesecake, Jane. If you wanted more you should have gotten your own." Lisbon snarked as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Perhaps I should have; but, you'd have just eaten that too." Lisbon was really cute with her freshly scrubbed face and shining eyes.

Almost as cute as she'd been visually devouring the dessert Kimberly sat before her. Jane had taken the fork and offered her the first bite. Lisbon had closed her eyes decadently savoring the complexity of flavors against her tongue. Jane had found her epicurean joy intoxicating. In the end, he'd found feeding her almost as pleasurable as he'd found his nibble or two.

"I might have at that. What do you want, Jane? We had a fun date, now it's bedtime." And she needed to get him out of here before she turned around and invited him to stay.

"You know, Lisbon, I could lift this right over your head," Jane shoved her tank top up to rest his hands against the flat of her belly. "Get rid of these," He shoved slightly at her running shorts. "And have my wicked way with you. We both know you'd do nothing to stop me. I think you'd invite me to do just that." Jane removed his hands and pulled her shirt back down resting his fingers across her now clothed belly.

"You're right." Lisbon admitted.

"But I won't." Jane kissed the top of her head.

"Why not?" Lisbon wasn't sure she believed him given the look in his eyes.

"Because, Teresa, we have all the time in the world not to make hasty mistakes. I see no reason to let either Red John or Stiles make us feel differently." Jane placed his hands on Lisbon's shoulders studying her in the mirror. They complimented each other nicely if he said so himself. Bother literally and spiritually. Darkness and light together in one frame and mirrored back again.

"I suppose you're right." Lisbon knew he was right and fought to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Her libido was over riding her common sense again. And she was the one telling Jane repeatedly he wasn't getting in her pants. So much for sticking to her guns as it seemed she was pretty weak when it came her date. "I would like a kiss though."

"I think I can do that, Teresa." Lisbon let Jane turn her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. If he thought he was getting away with a peck and promise, he could think again. She needed something to fuel her nocturnal fantasies.

Smirking at the determination in her eyes, Jane decided to give her what she wanted in one respect and something totally different in another. If she thought they had to play tonsil hockey to stoke her desires, Lisbon was about to learn differently. She could save the intensity for later when they both intended acting upon it.

Lifting Lisbon to sit on her lavatory counter, Jane stepped comfortably between her thighs. Eyes huge, she watched intently as his lips descended to capture hers in a kiss totally unlike anything she expected. Prepared to be ravished, her eyebrow rose slightly at the gentle whisper of tongue so pleasantly teasing hers. It seemed there was nothing the man didn't do well. At least nothing she'd discovered yet. Not that they'd done very much; but, all of it had been promising.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Lisbon pulled Jane closer as she leaned into his touch. Not particularly happy with the hands suddenly restraining her hips, she had little choice but to give into her partner's wishes. Jane was far stronger than he looked and he wanted control. Fine, he could have it this time around. There was plenty of time for her down the road. If he wanted to keep coaxing those little sounds from her throat she'd never admit making, she'd happily let him. She certainly would.

Breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against Lisbon's, Jane closed his eyes regaining the tendrils of his slipping control. He'd ended up pressed quite intimately against Lisbon before they were done and she'd obviously enjoyed it…As had he. They were swimming in dangerous waters; but, flirting with danger was fun. He didn't expect either of them to last that long before one or the other forced true intimacy between them. They'd do good to make it a few more dates. But, it wasn't happening tonight. The timing wasn't right.

"Don't bother walking me out. I know where the pillows and sheets are. Oh, and sweet dreams, Teresa. I'll see you in the morning." Tucking his hands in his pockets, Jane pulled Lisbon off the counter, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and meandered out the bathroom and down the hall thankful he had such powerful self-control.

Touching her hands to her lips, Lisbon cursed Jane for all his worth. She wasn't going to get a minute's sleep for a very long time. She'd be too busy recollecting every feather whisp of his fingers against her skin and the pleasures he'd given with his mostly innocuous touch. It was the anticipations he'd built; not the actual doing she found so arousing.

Jane was a wicked, wicked man and he'd definitely given her something to think about.


	8. The Real Chapter 8

Here's the real chapter. I think we're back on track. You can let me know. I'd certainly appreciate it. ~Calla

#

Padding out of the bathroom and down the hall, Lisbon didn't bother combing her hair or brushing her teeth. She wasn't doing a darned thing until after her first cup of coffee or maybe her second, bed head and stinky breath aside. It wasn't like Jane was still hanging around to care. He was always gone long before she made her way to the kitchen and he usually left a stiff pot of brew in appreciation for her hospitality. From the aroma wafting up the stairs, it seemed the pattern hadn't changed.

Propping against the wall, Lisbon decided maybe it had. Jane wasn't gone. He was actually standing over her stove expertly tipping eggs into a small frying pan. Eggs he would soon fill with that bowl of sautéed vegetables, cubes of ham, and, from the second bowl at his hand, a judicious mixture of cheese from one of those store bought medleys. She watched him push and swirl the eggs in the pan as he eased a steaming cup of coffee in her direction with his free hand. He must have heard her coming.

Taking the cup from the counter, Lisbon took a sip and decided it was perfect. Just as she'd learned to make Jane's tea over the years, he'd learned how she liked her coffee. Walking around to sit at the bar, she resisted the urge to run upstairs to make herself presentable. Jane could just get used to it. If they progressed with this relationship, she wasn't changing for him. What he saw was what he got. Take it or leave it.

"I must say you look a bit like a shocked porcupine this morning, Teresa…rather cute; but deadly." Jane sat the largest omelet she'd ever seen in front of her.

"Bite me, Jane." It was hard to be grumpy with a man fixing her coffee and breakfast even if he did have that devilish gleam in his eye. Especially considering they never had sex.

"I would try; but, I think you might kill me." Sitting a plate of buttered toast on the counter and his tea at the place beside Lisbon, Jane walked around the bar to take the seat beside her.

"You'd think right." Seeing the fork materializing in his hand, the huge offering on her plate made sense. Lisbon didn't really care anymore. She'd already made peace with the idea she'd be sharing a lot more than slobber with Jane before they were done. "This is really good, Jane. I'm not sure I want to share."

"Is that your way of saying to make my own?" Jane took a bite of omelet and decided it was really good.

"Nah, it's my way of saying I think my eyes are bigger than my stomach." Lisbon slathered some raspberry jelly over her toast and took a bite.

"That was the whole idea. I have to admit, my omelets never taste like this when I'm alone. Perhaps it's the company." Jane sat back in his chair watching Lisbon devour her toast with obvious enjoyment before walking around the counter to refill her depleting cup.

"Thanks, Jane." Lisbon accepted the cup satisfied it was the right shade of café au lait with a hint of sweetness to counter the bitter.

Resuming his seat and taking the next to the last bite of egg, Jane smirked at the thought Lisbon would be calling him "Jane" in the midst of passion. Not that he really cared. He'd probably call her "Lisbon." They'd been doing the cop thing a little too long. It was bound to bleed into their personal life. Who was he kidding? It already did.

"Well, Teresa." Jane deliberately tested her name against his tongue again and found he liked it. "This is nice and all; but, I've got to get a move on."

"I thought we were riding in to work together." Well, arriving at the same time as Jane would be driving his car and she would be driving hers.

They'd be meeting in the parking lot deliberately instead of accidentally as they'd done so many times in the past. Walking into the CBI together was one of the things fueling the rumor mill over the years. None of it had been intentional. They'd just happened to arrive at the same time whether by serendipity or because Lisbon had called Jane with orders to meet her at the office ASAP if he knew what was good for him. It didn't really matter the cause. Today their arrival would have been planned.

"It wouldn't do to arrive together, Lisbon. I'm afraid our demeanor wouldn't bet the same as it's always been and I don't think either of us is ready to fuel the flames. There are enough rumors out there we're having hot monkey sex without Kapowski figuring out when we actually do. You know she's got an "If They Aren't Already Doing It – They Will Be Soon" pool going and has had for a number of years. I think the kitty's up to a couple of grand." Jane reminded Lisbon before smiling as she mouthed exactly what she thought of Lori Kapowski and her stupid pool in a two word phrase. "Besides, my suit smells pleasantly of Lisbon in ways no one getting close to me could possibly miss." He smelled enough so if he had his druthers, he wouldn't change.

"Then by all means change. I'll meet you at the office and don't be late." As much as she didn't want him to go, she saw the wisdom of his words.

Lisbon watched Jane rise to his feet and followed suit. In a few seconds he'd be grabbing his jacket and walking out that door. She didn't want him to go; but she'd let him.

Though their relationship had changed, was changing, they'd agreed to keep up appearances. It wouldn't do to invite flack from the higher ups this early in their relationship. Once they'd navigated the ins and outs of a change in status would be a different matter. Neither was particularly worried they would weather the storm. They'd done so many times before. But in the early days, it wasn't wise. Lisbon had seen too many relationships go the way of the wind under the scrutiny and pressure of a place like the CBI.

"Well, I'm gone. I'll see you soon." Jane stood with his back against her front door.

Lisbon blinked at him stupidly wondering where the sudden awkwardness had come from. The awkwardness they were both obviously feeling. It wasn't like they hadn't been through this moment before. Jane had been over to her place many times over the years and he'd left many times. There'd been nothing to it. Yeah, right; but, they hadn't been dating then. There hadn't been all of this sexual tension roiling between them. Well, maybe there was; but, they hadn't acknowledged it. Now that they were, everything felt different and strange.

"Yeah, I guess you will." Lisbon bounced from one foot to the other. "Jane, just kiss me and go."

She sure as heck wasn't kissing him. No way. Rumpled Jane was looking way too fine. She was having a hard enough time not making like a frisky kitten and crawling up his leg as it was. As for her, Jane didn't seem to have a problem with porcupines from that gleam in his eyes and her morning breath smelled like coffee now…So what was the problem?

Uh, maybe the problem was Jane was kissing her all right; but, it sure didn't feel like he had any intentions of going home any time soon. Not with her back against the wall and her legs wrapped around his hips. Not with her tank long gone and strong, masculine hands roving teasingly over her breasts in wicked ways they'd never done. Not with her fingers unbuttoning his shirt and her palms sliding over a surprisingly firm abdomen savoring every ridge.

Fighting the urge to roam ever lower, Lisbon acknowledged it would take but a covert move or two to have him inside her which she didn't think either of them would truly mind. But, they didn't have time. There was a file on her desk and a team in the bull pen who would definitely notice if she and Jane were unaccustomedly late to work. Especially with the higher ups breathing down their necks.

Lisbon sighed as she felt Jane disentangling her legs from around his hips. He'd reached the same conclusion she had and decided it was time to end the madness before they went too far. Neither of them wanted to hastily do something they'd both regret in the heat of the moment. Watching Jane tuck his shirt in and smooth his hair, Lisbon kept reminding herself first times were meant to be special and coupling against her door before work would be anything but. Jane seemed to feel the same and she'd respect that even though a part of her was screaming for her to seduce him and seduce him now. Lisbon calmly put a throttle on that perverse shout in her head.

"Soon, Lisbon, very soon." Jane gave her a peck as he rolled around the door pulling it shut behind him not needing to see the confirmation in her eyes.

Resisting the urge to lean against the door for a few moments to catch his breath, Jane headed for his car with his thoughts on Lisbon instead. He knew exactly what was happening on the other side of that door. Lisbon was standing there with her fingers against her swollen lips as she reflexively pull her tank top down. In a matter of moments she'd bound up those steps with a bounce in her step that hadn't been there. If he didn't miss his guess, she'd be opening the shower door right about now. Jane didn't doubt the picture in his mind at all. If there was one thing he knew and knew well, it was his Lisbon. He always had.

#

Removing his shirt and hanging it in the closet, Jane decided it would be a while before he sent that one to the cleaners. Maybe not until he had one or two more so delightfully scented. It wasn't like he didn't have more where that came from. Padding into the shower he decided staying over at Lisbon's last night hadn't been the smartest idea he'd ever had.

He'd spent most of the night trying to forget she was just upstairs and that she probably wouldn't kick him out if he slipped into bed with her. If he'd been convinced neither of them would have tried to take it farther, he might have tried it. When they finally went there, which would be admittedly sooner than later, he didn't intend being confronted by an alarm clock at an inopportune moment. That wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all.

Striding into his bathroom, Jane turned on the shower and resisted the urge to indulge in those bottles he'd stocked for a certain dark haired lady cop. He was trying to wash Lisbon's scent off of him. Not slather her scent on. Pouring shampoo in his hands, he ran his fingers through the curls most women only wished they could touch. While he wouldn't mind smelling of cinnamon goodness, Kapowski would have a field day. Now wasn't the time for that. She'd get her opportunity in due time. They were bound to get busted before everything was said and done. He was almost looking forward to the day when they wouldn't have to hide any more. Not that there was much to hide at the moment.

Exiting the shower, Jane made short work of toweling off, drying his hair, and grabbing socks and underwear before walking over to his closet to select his attire for the day. Choosing a smokey colored three piece suit, a silvery blue shirt, and a coordinating tie in swirling shades of ice blue, black, and steel gray, he glanced at the clock realizing he'd spent longer in his shower than he should have daydreaming about his boss. He couldn't help indulging in photographic replays of every delectable response of her body to his touch. Lisbon had made sounds he'd only imagined her making. Adjusting himself, Jane decided it was time to put a halt to thoughts that were making him very uncomfortable.

Hastily pulling on his pants and buttoning his shirt, he needed to get a move on. It wouldn't do to keep Lisbon waiting. Dating or not, she wasn't about to start cutting him any more slack than she already did. He'd have to work on that. There were always ways around everything.

#

Sitting at her desk, Lisbon glanced through her window wondering where Jane was. He should have gotten here about the time she had. Even if he spent longer selecting his clothes than he normally did. She'd done exactly the same so he didn't have any excuse. Not that she would admit it; but, she knew the hunter green silk blouse she was wearing was one of his favorites. Her makeup was a little brighter and she'd curled her hair in the way he liked. Jane wouldn't miss the message she was sending.

The one saying she'd enjoyed their date and she'd enjoyed this morning even more. Halting her runaway thoughts, Lisbon refused to go there. She'd wasted the whole morning imagining exactly what Jane looked like under all those clothes. Between that kiss in her bathroom and the one against her foyer wall, she had a pretty darn good idea from touch alone and she had nothing to complain about. Breath catching at the visual flooding her mind, Lisbon forced her mind back to the file on her desk and her computer screen. She did not have time for such salacious meanderings or for the revealing predatory expression lighting her face.

They were working seven days a week on their newest case. A case no one wanted and everyone believed had connections somewhere, somehow, to their favorite serial killer. They didn't have concrete proof it was…no repulsive smiley faces had yet to appear…nor did they have concrete proof it wasn't. The killer was still too ambiguous.

Jane was sure someone had missed something in the handling of the case before it crossed Lisbon's desk. He was probably right. Her gut said there was a miniscule smiley face somewhere someone had overlooked. The whole creepy Stiles encounter seemed to underscore that fact.

Lisbon couldn't help wondering what he knew they didn't. He'd intimated that very thing last night as he had on prior occasions. She wished she could pick his brain or at least force his cooperation; but, she couldn't. She had no just cause. Just a Jane hunch and, in her opinion, that was saying a lot. Unfortunately, her bosses didn't always feel the same. This was one of those times.

Speaking of Jane, there he was slinking around the corner towards the attic hoping she wouldn't notice. Well, she'd noticed. No one else wore quite that color of suit or had quite that shade of hair. Closing her file, Lisbon rose to her feet and headed out the door. She had a bone to pick with the man. He was over an hour late.

Taking a detour by the break room, Lisbon made the familiar blue cup of tea before refilling her cup with coffee. She'd bring a peace offering before she tore him a new one. Jane might think their changing relationship entitled him to special treatment. That the way he'd made her sing this morning changed everything. He was about to learn nothing could be further from the truth. Business and personal did n ot mix in her universe and they never would. It was all business now and that meant she was the boss. When she told him to be at the office at a reasonable hour, she meant it as he was about to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane admitted for a dive, the place was nice with the dark wood booths and cloth covered tables. The service was decent, the food was good, and they made an excellent cup of tea. All in all, it would do in a pinch and serve the purpose. A rather simple purpose actually: allowing he and Lisbon the opportunity to test their theory about dating on the sly in plain sight. Oh, and to finally see each other personally for the first time in a bloody week and he meant bloody.

Things had gone to hell in a hand basket soon after he'd tried to sneak unobserved to the attic and Lisbon had cornered him. Just as he'd feared, she'd ripped him a new one all right. Well, he had dawdled a lot longer in his lecherous thoughts than he should have after giving his word he'd be at the office as soon as possible. She was right in everything she'd said. Though no one else could have read between the lines, Jane certainly did. He'd left her seriously hot and bothered and she'd made it to work on time. The least he could do was have enough respect to do the same.

He'd agreed with her and resisted the urge to laugh out loud. While Lisbon was putting on a good show, he'd read the truth in her eyes. She'd much rather be sliding her arms around his neck and picking up where they left off. He felt the same. Fortunately, Cho had interrupted before they'd done anything foolish and dropped the other shoe.

The ambiguous case wasn't ambiguous any more. The bloody smiley face had finally appeared along with the second victim of course. Another idiotic tv reporter who couldn't keep her mouth shut about murder cases she knew nothing about. She hadn't even mentioned Red John by name; but, she had made some sweeping statements about people who took other people's lives and their sloppy handiwork that he'd taken offense at. So, he'd shown her exactly how it was done and that there was nothing sloppy about it. It was messy, perhaps; but, definitely not sloppy. For the most part, he wasn't that kind of killer. As for the reporter, she hadn't been quite so pretty any more.

Jane had bitten his tongue to keep from expressing his thoughts. He wasn't all that sympathetic to the woman. She'd known, as most reporters did now, to watch her tongue when it came to anything potentially pertaining to Red John. She'd known as well that his involvement had not been ruled out. She'd chosen to open her mouth anyway. She'd ended up dead. She'd made her choice and paid the price.

The team had spent the rest of the week tracking leads. No one was exactly sure if Red John had done the dead himself or if he'd had a help along the way. Lorelei had been no assistance. The annoying woman was proving a hard nut to crack. Harder even than Jane expected; but, she was starting to fray a little around the edges. It was only a matter of time and he'd be right there when she broke. Until then, he'd move on to more relevant things like checking out the reporter's none-too-broken up boyfriend. There was something off about the pretty boy.

Like his wealthy parents were members of Visualize. Jane had dug that tidbit up by accident. Not that he'd been able to use it yet. Still, it was a nice thing to know. He might have to pay Brett a visit. On second thought, maybe now wasn't the time. He had a winning card to play at the moment that Jane couldn't counteract. He knew he and Lisbon were dating. But once their secret was exposed which probably wouldn't take that long given how Lori Kapowski was giving him the eagle eye from across the room. The woman didn't miss a thing. She'd probably already noted him staring at Lisbon a little too long.

Well, too darn bad. She made a really appealing picture playing with Tamela's daughter a couple of tables down. While Jane didn't necessarily think the cop dive was the most appropriate place for pre-schooler, he understood the single mother's need to connect with people outside of work occasionally and her need to spend time with her daughter. The child couldn't stay with her grandmother all of the time. Besides, Tami was keeping the kid out of the bar and she really couldn't be anywhere safer than she was surrounded by a bunch of cops. Especially given most of them were getting a kick out of seeing her.

Jane had to admit the kid was cuter than she had a right to be with her bright red curls and freckles. It didn't hurt she had the gregarious personality to go with her coloring. Lisbon was certainly enjoying that game of patty cake or whatever they were playing while her beer got hot. The woman was good with children. He'd noticed that with Hightower's brood. She had that natural nurturing instinct tempered by a certain necessary firmness. She wouldn't handle him as well as she did otherwise. Jane quirked a brow at the realization he'd just compared himself with a child. It wasn't a big deal. He wasn't above admitting he had his childish moments.

Lorelei had exhibited similar traits in laying her trap. Jane had little doubt that after observing their interactions for years that Red John knew exactly the traits he found so appealing about his boss. He'd put them into play with his siren. The woman had reminded him of Lisbon in so many ways beyond her physical appearance. He'd have been truly devastated if he hadn't been playing his own con and seen the trap coming. He'd known Lorelei was a man-eating tiger disguised as a momma house cat long before he'd taken her to bed.

She hadn't disappointed him since. The woman could be a nasty shrew. More than that, she was one tough cookie and loyal to the bone. She was still alive because Red John perceived no threat in leaving her so. She was no weakling like Rebecca spewing "Red John loves me." The woman was a hard as nails killer who would have smiled and welcomed him to the party if he'd brought her Lisbon's head. That was another reason Jane despised her. That and the constant need to Clorox his body which of course he'd never done.

Turning his mind to more pleasant subjects, Jane shifted to take in the team. Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt were engaged in a pretty heated pool game with several officers from the local PD. It was obvious they were enjoying themselves even though some insults were being traded by the smiles and open laughter. Jane was genuinely glad Rigsby had joined them tonight. He was having fun. Sarah and the baby were out of town and he needed a break. Van Pelt looked pretty happy too and Cho just looked like Cho. From the way it looked, the CBI was whipping tail and the Cho man was leading the way.

"You okay?" Lisbon slid into the booth beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You look good with Avery." She did, too.

"She's a good kid." Smart as a whip and not shy about it.

"Yeah, she is." Jane could see that.

"Jane, are you sure you're okay?" He'd looked, and seemed, fine when he'd spent quite a while earlier entertaining Avery with magic tricks.

"I'm fine, Lisbon. My daughter and Avery have little in common other than being of a similar age." Jane took a sip of tea before sitting the cup back on the saucer.

"If you say so." She'd let him play his games. They both knew better.

"Lisbon, I think I'm going to call it a night." Jane glanced at the clock and decided a couple of hours were long enough to be in Lisbon's presence without being with her.

"Okay. I'll walk you out." Lisbon rose to her feet.

"You don't have to do that." Jane slid out of the booth.

"I want to." Lisbon fought the urge to hold his hand in a way saying she really didn't want him to go.

"Kapowski is watching our every move." Jane reminded her.

"Let her. I'll be back inside in minute. If she asks, I'll tell her we were discussing the case." The nosey heifer was getting on Lisbon's last nerve.

"Sounds like a plan. Speaking of the case, I saw Lorelei today." Jane told Lisbon what she already knew on the off chance inappropriate ears were listening as they walked out the door and towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, and how did that go." Lisbon stopped by Jane's vehicle which was parked by her SUV. The whole team had parked together.

"How do you think? She's showing signs of a crack or two; but, other than that she's useless." Jane repeated their earlier conversation.

Standing by her SUV, Lisbon shifted from one foot to the other as the silence between them lengthened. Tonight had been different on several fronts. It was their first night out as a non-couple who was really a couple in the midst of people who knew them and knew them well. From all appearances, they'd done it well. However, it had been harder than either of them had anticipated leaving Patrick and Teresa behind and simply being Lisbon and Jane.

"Hey, Jane, you want to stay at my place tonight?" Lisbon's voice was little more than a whisper.

"My place is closer." Jane stated the obvious as he cased the parking lot to make sure they were alone before he spoke.

"Yeah, it is, and I already have a suit there." Her SUV would fit nicely in the garage and Jane didn't have anything to wear to work at her place.

"Yes, you do. I'd say that sounds like a plan. Why don't you go back inside for a while and I'll leave. Play a game or two and clean the boys out. I'll still be up when you get there." Jane opened his car door and slid inside.

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed though playing pool was the last thing she wanted to do. She might even let her boys win for a change.

Watching him close his car door and turn the key in the ignition, Lisbon walked back inside. She didn't need to see Jane leave knowing she had to stay for appearances sake. Not when she knew Avery's presence had affected him more than he'd let on and she wanted to be with him. They didn't have any other choice if they wanted to keep their secret a while longer and they did.

#

Jane watched Lisbon meandering around his condo totally at ease bare footed wearing a tank and sleeping shorts and little else from what he could see. She'd knocked on his door about a half hour ago and taken her own sweet time about getting ready for bed. She'd taken a shower, and from the looks of things, painted her toenails for goodness sakes. Jane wasn't so sure that last step was strictly necessary. It seemed like more of a delaying tactic to him. At least she'd given him a pretty decent "I'm glad to see you kiss." Or maybe he'd given her one.

Taking a sip from the healthy slug of whiskey he'd poured when he got home, Jane reluctantly admitted Avery's presence had disturbed him a lot more than he let on. She was more like Charlotte Anne than he wanted to admit. Enough so he'd stopped by the liquor store on the way home since he didn't keep alcohol on hand. It wasn't healthy. Not given the line of work they did. And not given their pasts. However, he wasn't adverse to an occasional social drink any more than Lisbon was.

Taking the glass from his hand, Lisbon wandered out onto the balcony she'd yet to see. Given his past and the fact Red John was lurking in the shadows, Jane refused to live on the ground floor of anywhere. She couldn't say she blamed him. He was on the fourth floor and the view over the garden and koi ponds was magnificent. Unlike so many places, Jane's complex was smaller, gated, and more intimate. The whole place had a feel more akin to a private home than condominiums and she liked it. She really did.

Taking a sip of whiskey Lisbon closed her eyes against the burn. She'd not bothered finishing her hot beer after the first couple of rancid sips nor had she ordered another. She had a feeling Jane would have something stronger at home so she'd decided to wait. She wasn't disappointed except maybe in the sense she'd known Avery had affected him more than he was willing to admit. However, she wasn't going to force him to talk about it before he was ready; if he ever was. She'd be here instead. At the moment that seemed enough.

"I think that's mine, Lisbon." Jane took the glass from her hand and set it on a side table. Like everything else in the place, even his outdoor furniture was sturdy and masculine.

"Do you now? Is that your way of telling me to get my own?" Lisbon smirked as Jane lifted her and sat her on the largest table.

"No, that's my way of saying seeing you the past week and not being able to touch you has been hell." They'd not been able to steal even a lousy kiss.

In fact they'd rarely been in the same room together unless they were at a crime scene or doing some manner of investigative work in front of scores of other people. They'd not had a private moment between them and they'd both been too tired when the day was over to contemplate anything more.

"You're seeing me now." Deciding she wanted to see a little more of him than she was currently seeing, Lisbon reached up to unbutton Jane's pajama top.

Somehow, the idea of Jane wearing pajamas was weird on the one hand and perfectly in keeping with the three piece suits on the other. The jury was still out on that one. Lisbon admitted he definitely looked better in just the bottoms as she tossed the top aside.

"That's really not fair, Lisbon, as I can't do the same." Jane ran his hands down her naked arms.

"Oh, you could do the same; but, I think we'd both get arrested." Lisbon ran her hands over his chest and shoulders enjoying the play of muscle beneath her palms.

"Somehow I think that would put a damper on the experience." Jane kissed her neck.

"It just might." Lisbon closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I know it would." Jane shifted Lisbon a little closer and wasn't surprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Jane, I'd say it's time." Lisbon smirked at the smart butt comment she saw lurking in his crinkled eyes he wouldn't dare utter for fear of shattering the moment and fought a giggle. Just as she'd been the one to tell him he wasn't getting in her pants, she'd be the one telling him he was.

"You think so?" Jane bit back the remark on the end of his tongue knowing Lisbon would make him pay in the most heinous of ways if he voiced it.

"Yeah, Jane, I do." Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. She wasn't all that surprised to feel his silent laughter as he lifted her and walked inside locking the door behind them.

She didn't really care how he got his jollies as long as Jane carried her up those stairs and showed her exactly what he was hiding under those loose pajama bottoms.


	10. Chapter 10

Nat, thanks for the review and the heads up. Sometimes things I know are wrong creep in because I get too involved writing the story in my head and I need a reminder. ~Calla

#

Who'd have thought Jane had a black leather and mahogany sleigh bed large enough to accommodate a small herd of…something…she hoped didn't bite...complete with claw feet and an upholstered bench at the foot? Well, he did, and Lisbon was enjoying the view through the large picture window from the end of that bed. She was lolling on her stomach with her head resting on her arms waiting for Jane to wake up. He was sleeping so peacefully she refused to wake him though she knew he'd already been downstairs earlier as she'd roused slightly as he slid out of bed. But, he'd returned a few minutes later to hold her as they both slipped back into slumber so she hadn't thought much of it.

Wallowing more comfortably into the mattress, Lisbon let her thoughts wander. Did Jane ever know what to do in his big sleigh bed. She'd enjoyed every moment of it. And though she'd never whisper such a thing around the water cooler as some of the trashier gals did, what he had under those pajama bottoms was pretty darned impressive if she said so herself. Or maybe it was what he'd done with what he had under those pajama bottoms she'd found so impressive. Suffice it to say, Jane was a talented lover approaching intimacy with as much diligence as he did a case that caught his interest. No that she expected him to do otherwise. He was Patrick Jane. Then again, it had been a long time. He could have forgotten a lot along the way. But, he hadn't.

And, no, that other brunette did not count. Lisbon wasn't going to think about her. If she did, she'd want to get dressed, drive down the jail, and smack her a good one for sampling what was hers. Lisbon didn't stop to think she sounded like a lunatic. Actually, she was thinking like a lunatic; but, who really cared? Now that she'd let Jane in her pants, he wasn't going anywhere. Not unless she cut him loose and she didn't see that happening. Not any time soon. Not since they'd crossed into forbidden territory and they'd both liked it. Had they ever. Closing her eyes, Lisbon allowed her memories to flow over her.

She hadn't paid much attention to the bed Jane laid he on last night preferring to shimmy out of her shorts and toss her tank top across the room. She remembered crawling across the bed to kneel before Jane and press her lips against his. She'd run her hands across chest and shoulders enjoying the play of muscle beneath her palms. She'd known Jane worked out for years. Sporadically at times; but, he did. He'd even gone with her a few times to the gym. She knew as well that he snuck off to surf. From what she was seeing and feeling, the exercise was paying off.

Jane hadn't protested when she'd shoved his pajama bottoms down lean hips, only kicked them away when they slithered to the floor. Lisbon hadn't been surprise a few moments later to find herself flat on her back with Jane nuzzling her neck and she'd welcomed his roaming fingers. Jane had known exactly how to make her hum and exactly how to make her scream. Lisbon had been glad to let him as she'd enjoyed doing a little roaming of her own. It hadn't taken long before she'd bent her knees and invited him inside. Her lover had been more than happy to comply.

Jane had surprised her in that he wasn't the gentle lover she'd expected. He'd willingly followed where she'd led and given her what she'd wanted. Had she desired gentleness, Lisbon was sure he'd have given it. But, she hadn't. She'd wanted expressions of the emotions and passions they'd kept under wraps for almost a decade. She'd wanted the nuances and the intensity. She'd wanted the anger and tempestuousness. She'd wanted the dam to break and she'd gotten it. Until they'd fallen into an exhausted slumber each intertwined within and around each other like wriggling puppies in a pile. They'd broken apart some time in the night each to seek their own pillow.

Reaching out her hand, Lisbon absently flicked one of the gold rings in the mouth of the lions' head medallion decorating the bed post nearest at hand. Those fancy little lion's heads were scattered throughout the room adorning the drawers on the nightstands, the dresser, and the chest of drawers, too. She thought they were on the china cabinet and buffet in the dining area as well. They were cute. Actually, they were sophisticated; but, she still found them rather cute.

"Lisbon, what are you doing?" Lisbon started as Jane flopped down on the bed beside her. She'd been so preoccupied playing with her new toy she hadn't heard him prowling silently up behind her.

"Thinking." She said automatically.

"About what?" Jane wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Hopefully not regrets.

"Well, your neighbor on the left just broke up with his girlfriend. Actually, I think she just broke up with him when she walked out on the balcony to find him kissing another woman. I think a coffee mug or two hit a tree if I'm not mistaken. A couple of birds flew out of there like bats out of hell so they must be making quite a ruckus. Oh, and she took the yipping little fluff ball when she left." Lisbon purred as Jane stroked her naked back. "The old lady on the right is watching whoever lives in the condo below you with binoculars. She isn't shy about it either. I honestly don't think that's legal in any state." Lisbon volunteered.

"So you're spying on my neighbors now?" Jane turned Lisbon slightly as he continued massaging her back.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You were sleeping. What else was I supposed to do?" Lisbon wiggled into a more comfortable position.

"I wouldn't have minded you waking me." In any manner she wished.

"I would have, Jane; but you looked so peaceful." She'd never seen him sleep so deeply and she wasn't about to disturb him. "You don't rest that well."

"I suppose I should say thank you; but, I'd rather have spent the time with you. As for my neighbors, that's Sammie and Cal going at it again. The Maltie is Fluff-A-Poo or some such nonsense. The other woman is Sammie's sister, Amber, trying to rile her baby sister so I suspect she was kissing Cal and not the other way around. Beyond that, your guess is as good as mine." Jane explained.

"Well, from what I could see, she was doing a pretty good job of it." Lisbon was glad she only had brothers.

"She usually does. The old lady's name is Gertie and the old geezer in the apartment below me is her estranged husband Earl. Well, it's Earl and the hoochie mama he took up with after he packed his bags and deserted Gertie a few weeks ago.

It's not as tragic as it seems, Lisbon. I'm reasonably sure Earl will end up back home where he belongs about the time that sweet young thing who's all of 50 and looks older realizes most of his assets, including the condo she's now sharing, are in his wife's name. She'll pack her bags and leave.

Gertie will take Earl back like she always has though she'll make him pay dearly before she's done. It seems he pulls something foolish like this about every 15 years or so. Never stays gone very long. That's how she ended up with everything in her name in the first place. Earl wasn't going home after the first time he pulled this stunt unless he did and it's obvious he wanted to go home." Jane volunteered.

"So that makes it all right? How many times has he done something like that?" Not that Lisbon really cared. They were Jane's neighbors.

"If I remember correctly this the third time and Gertie was expecting it. They've been married 46 years." Yep, old Earl had his mid-life crisis for approximately four to six weeks about every 15 years and got it out of his system.

"Sounds like a soap opera." Lisbon was doubly glad it was him and not her. She really didn't want to know.

"They're pleasant enough people, Lisbon. I'm sure you'll meet them eventually." She likely wouldn't have a choice since Gertie had taken a liking to Jane soon after he'd moved in the complex.

"I can't wait." Lisbon rolled her eyes as she flipped on her side to glance at him. "Oh, just so you know, the first time you pull a stunt like that, I'll shoot you." There was a dangerous gleam in her eyes making Jane think she meant it before she rolled back over on her stomach.

"Not going to happen, My Dear. I'm a one woman man. I always have been." It had taken them the better part a decade to get to this point, why would he blow it now?

"Oh, I told the guys to make it a late morning. We'll make it up tonight if we need to. We've gone in early every day the past couple of weeks and we need a break." It had nothing to do her wanting to spend an extra hour or two with Jane, nothing at all. Lisbon would swear to that.

"I'm certainly not complaining." Jane dragged a finger languidly between her shoulder blades smirking at the sharply indrawn breath. It didn't take much to ignite a Lisbon and have her squirming. Her dilated pupils and flushed skin gave her away without the heavy breathing. Not that he could see her eyes, but he knew exactly what he would find if he did.

"I didn't think you would." Not to mention the wobbling voice.

"You knew I wouldn't." Jane said as he crawled up her body and kissed her neck. He smirked devilishly at the way Lisbon's bottom pressed instinctively into him. It wouldn't take much to lift her hips just so and slide home.

Hearing Lisbon's contented purr Jane decided, if he had his way, they'd be late to the office before they were done.

He was sure he could persuade his boss to forgive him.

#

"Hey, Lisbon?" Jane looked up as Lisbon returned from brushing her teeth. He hadn't succeeded in making them late though he'd given it his best Boy Scout try. A certain female had thwarted him at every turn while nearly loving him to a heart attack. Although she'd kept one eye on the clock, Lisbon had been a most enthusiastic lover.

"Yeah, Jane?" She wasn't fond of that look in his eyes. It usually meant he was up to something and not something good.

"You missed a button." Lisbon knew better as she'd checked her reflection one last time.

"No, I didn't. What's that?" She stared at the key suddenly materializing on his palm like a magic trick.

"Exactly what you think it is." He'd had the key made about the time she'd agreed to go out with him.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Jane snorted at the thought that only Lisbon would think such a thing.

"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't be giving it to you. Use it any time you like. I have nothing to hide." Already anticipating coming home to Lisbon on a regular basis, Jane smiled as he dropped the key in her jacket pocket.

He had no doubts, after the first awkward unplanned visit or two; Lisbon would end up here most days instead of home as the weeks went by for a number of reasons. She liked his place, the traffic was lighter, and it was much closer to the CBI than her apartment. It also didn't hurt the woman liked him. Jane was rather fond of her, too. He was looking forward to finding more and more of her things creeping into his closets and drawers with the passing of time.

"Thank you, I guess." Lisbon had no intention of reciprocating any time soon.

The sneaky-so-and-so would know all of her secrets in the first five minutes if she did. She wasn't quite ready to go there with Patrick Jane. Maybe once she was completely used to all this togetherness she'd be more willing to share the little things he had no right to know. Things he probably already knew; but, she could pretend he didn't.

"Lisbon, I don't expect a key to your place any time soon. I can get in any time I'd like anyway." Jane gently reminded her.

"Yeah, I guess you can." She'd conveniently overlooked that.

"I can; but, I won't. Not unless you invite me." He wouldn't betray her trust like that.

"I know." She still felt weird; but she wasn't ready to give him that key. Not when she'd spend entirely too much time wondering what he was plundering through. Maybe she'd give him one later when everything wasn't still so new. Maybe she'd feel so guilty about having his she'd give him one anyway. She'd have to think on it.

"Lisbon, it's alright. If it'll make you feel better, I've had a key to your place for years that I've never used. I had it made the second or third time I slept on your couch. I wanted to be able to get to you in case of emergency." Neither of them was willing to say what Jane really meant as Red John had been particularly active during that period. "You never even knew I lifted your keys and returned them."

"I want to be mad with you; but, I can't. Just don't use that key unless I invite you. I mean it, Jane." Lisbon growled.

"I never have, Lisbon. There's been no need. As I've already said, I can get inside your apartment without them." Jane reminded her.

"Is that your way of saying you've been in my apartment without my permission?" Lisbon gave him a quirkd brow glare.

"Maybe." Jane resisted the urge to link his hands behind his back, stare at the grond, and shuffle his feet from side to side. There was something about that tone of voice they made him feel three years old.

"When?" Lisbon poked her finger in his chest.

"Maybe when you went out of town that weekend a couple of years ago and didn't tell anyone." Jane said.

"I told Hightower I was taking a long weekend and I'd be back on Monday. I know she told all of you." Lisbon reminded him.

"Yes, she did; but, that wasn't enough. She couldn't tell us anything else and we were worried." Jane defended their actions.

"So the guys told you to break into my place?" Lisbon wasn't buying that.

"Well, no, but I did promise to find out where you were. The first place to look was your apartment. Since I left your key in my drawer at the office and didn't want to drive back, I picked the lock." So, he hadn't been lying when he said he'd never used the key. Not in Jane logic.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Lisbon's tone was scathing.

"Actually, I did. You'd left that map you'd printed to Tommy's new place with all those notes scribbled on it." Lisbon knew she should have thrown that scribble sheet away from the early days of making plans. She'd kept it in case she forgot something and forgotten to throw it away. Not that any of that really mattered as she'd not been expecting a visit from Jane. "I filled in the blanks from what I saw and reassured the guys you'd only gone to visit your brother and niece. They were fine with that."

"What about you?" Lisbon asked.

"Yeah, Lisbon, I was fine with that, too." Jane innocently said.

"Jane, you are so dead if you ever go in my place without permission again. I also think I'd like that key." Lisbon held out her hand imploringly.

"I don't think I can do that, Lisbon. I seem to have misplaced it in the move." Lisbon rolled her eyes at the blatant lie deciding to abandon the fight. It wasn't worth the effort when Jane could get in anyway.

"We need to get to the office. I'll go first. You follow in fifteen or twenty minutes. The guys should all be there by then." They'd be following their usual pattern of Jane either being there before everyone or being fashionably late.

"Sounds like a plan." He thought he'd be late today.

"Get that look out of your eye, Mister. We are so not being late. Not together." She smiled slightly realizing Jane seemed to find their tiffs invigorating. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave a kiss and a promise before walking out the door.

Watching her head for garage, Jane closed the door and meandered into the kitchen with that degenerate glint in his eye. It seemed Lisbon was still the boss, even at home, and he liked it. Turning the burner on under the half filled kettle, he reached for the familiar cup. Jane decided his ploy had been worth a try even if it failed so desperately. His motto of the moment was nothing ventured, nothing gained. In this case, nothing was gained unless one counted that pathetic excuse for a kiss. Lisbon owed him one.

For now, he'd settle for a pleasant cup of tea. Later, they'd have to see.

He'd be at the office in another half hour where he fully intended to collect on Lisbon's promise before the day was over.

Maybe he could maneuver her into the west wing supply closet. Or maybe he'd really be reckless and close the blinds in her office.

And maybe he had a serious death wish.

Taking a sip of tea and pronouncing it perfect, Jane decided living dangerously was the only way to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Exiting the elevator, Jane fully expected Lisbon to be standing in the hall waiting for him. He'd taken her at her word and dallied until he was a good deal past fashionably late. In fact, he'd hung out on his balcony sipping tea long enough his boss should be frothing at the mouth. She would not be happy with him. They had a case to work. Added to that, he'd not bothered acknowledging even one of several messages telling him to get his butt in gear she'd texted his way.

In Jane's defense, it hadn't been intentional. He hadn't been trying to drive Lisbon batty. He'd gotten a little too caught up in his tea and memories. Actually, he'd gotten caught up traveling down memory lane and making wickedly inappropriate comparisons between the women in his life. The kind he'd never share with Lisbon for fear it would get him shot. No, there was no fear to it. He knew he'd get shot.

The kind of comparisons totally disreputable scoundrels kept tallied in little black book or brazenly on their nifty cell phones. Jane kept his in his head instead where such damning information was far less likely to fall into the wrong hands. Especially considering his ratings weren't predominantly sexual in nature. His preferences were far more complex than that. Walking around the corner intent on sneaking up that staircase to the attic to gather his thoughts before confronting Lisbon, Jane recalled his earlier meanderings.

Beginning with his late wife, Angela had been perfect in every way. She'd been beautiful and feminine in all the right ways. She'd been strong and capable of handling him without really trying. She'd also been the most at peace with herself of anyone he'd known before or since. Perhaps it had something to do with her music. Or maybe it was growing up surrounded by love. A love he'd never known until they met. Jane honestly didn't know. But he did know he'd trusted her to stand by his side and have his back even when she'd known he was wrong. His wife had never let him down in that respect.

He'd done the same for her. Or he'd tried though he'd failed miserably in the end. Angela had been a good woman deserving so much better than him. He was grateful she'd settled. Grateful she'd known every part of him, the dark and the ugly as well as the light, and she'd loved him anyway. As he'd loved her whole heartedly without reservation until her dying day. Their intimacies had been the same. Sensual and loving and totally accepting of each other in that way only soul mates can be. He was fortunate they'd found each other young.

Lorelei Martins suffered greatly in comparison. Though the thought of the woman as anything other than the Red John tool sitting across an interrogation table from him made Jane cringe, he had to give the woman her due. He'd not been totally convinced she was a Red John plant though he'd been cognizant she probably was. But, a part of him had hoped differently right up until she'd let him know of her boss's offer. He'd wanted her to be. She wasn't unappealing and he'd found a strange comfort in her presence.

If Jane were honest in a way he'd never be with Lisbon, he'd admit he enjoyed sleeping with Lorelei and she'd enjoyed sleeping with him. It had been a long time since he'd sought physical gratification. Since he'd known a woman's intimate touch. Since he'd touched a woman intimately. He was lonely. He missed Lisbon terribly and she wasn't here. She couldnt' be. He wouldn't be sleeping with her if she were anyway. He wasn't ready for that kind of guilt. The guilt that came with starting a relationship and a relationship was all he could ever have with his boss. She wasn't a one night stand. Not given how he felt about her or how she felt about him.

A seemingly sweet woman reminding him pleasantly of Lisbon that he'd never see again was a different matter. She wouldn't distract him from his cause. She wasn't that important. He'd eventually forgive himself for giving into urges that had been growing stronger with every passing year. Urges harder and harder to ignore the more he was forced to come to terms with his growing feelings for Lisbon.

He'd sincerely hoped in passing that Lorelei wasn't what he thought though he'd been neither shocked nor upset when she was. He might have enjoyed spending some time with her otherwise. Had their circumstances been different. Had they merely been an attractive man and woman meeting in Vegas. They weren't. As it was Jane was glad he'd put forth a believable enough performance to stay in the game. It would be a shame to have wasted such a perfectly executed con. Jane conveniently forgot things had gone tragically awry later. There was nothing he could do about that.

In all fairness to Lorelei, she was probably a solid 7 or 8 based on her acting ability alone. She'd done a passable job of mimicking Lisbon in so many subtle ways. She'd been a passable lover as well although she'd lacked a little soul in Jane's opinion. Perhaps she didn't have one to share or maybe she'd been holding back. None of that really mattered. Though pleasurable in the heat of the moment, the aftermath of the experience had left much to be desired. He still felt dirty.

He'd been far more shaken by that request for Lisbon's dead body than he'd expected. And far more repulsed than he should have been as he'd known such a request was coming. That knocked Lorelei back down to the negatives. An event not to be recalled.

As for Lisbon, she was off the scale. She always had been. He wouldn't have killed that nicotine gum chewing freak show Hardy for her if she wasn't. Lisbon was the strongest woman he'd ever known and he admired her for it. She was loyal to a fault and, dare he say it, she loved him exactly the way he was. In the same way he loved her though neither of them had said the words. Not openly and probably wouldn't any time soon. But they showed each other in so many ways. And he trusted her. Every bit as much as he'd ever trusted Angela and that was saying a lot. Lisbon was maternal and protective and kick butt fierce. Her list of positive attributes went on and on along with that list of negatives. And while she wasn't as at peace as his wife had been for a lot of reasons, his Lisbon was remarkably comfortable in her skin.

She was comfortable enough to approach lovemaking much as she did tackling a fleeing criminal…with all of her. Jane wasn't sure if that was a cop thing coming from constantly putting her life on the line or if it was just Lisbon. Whatever the cause, he liked it which was probably a very good thing since he didn't intend her going anywhere. Not for a very long time.

Speaking of Lisbon, Jane stopped mid step at the sound of her voice.

"You finally decided to show, did you, Jane? You're what? A half hour late? No, make that a good forty-five minutes or better." Lisbon stood in her doorway with her arms crossed knowing her voice was carrying out to the bullpen. She could see Rigsby's visible flinch in her mind. Van Pelt would be looking at Cho over her computer and Cho would just sit there being Cho figuring Jane getting yelled at was par for the course. "Inside now and close the door."

The Mentalist followed her command knowing by her tone that Lisbon meant lock it as well. It was probably a good thing the blinds were already closed as he had a feeling he was about to get his rear end thoroughly chewed and he didn't feel like being the attraction of the moment. Jane got his butt chewed so often they could sell season tickets. Who was he kidding, someone probably already had. Turning his attention back to his boss, Jane decided he'd taken making it look good a hair too far. Well, actually way too far in Lisbon speak. That last cup of tea had been too much.

Rising from behind her desk, Lisbon walked around to stand in front of Jane. He was somewhat surprised; no, he was greatly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Following her lead, Jane allowed his tongue to slip between her teeth. Somewhere along the way, the thought trickled through his lust hazed mind he wasn't sure they'd kissed quite this passionately in their most intimate moments last night. Then again, there had been a lot of other things going on at the time. Things they'd picked up this morning when he'd been first charmed by the sight of Lisbon's long, lean back and rounded bottom then totally aroused.

"Living dangerously, Lisbon?" Jane whispered against her lips.

"Nah, I'm just doing what you were thinking about so I don't have to kill you." Lisbon whispered back. Jane couldn't help the bark of laughter as he lightly kissed her lips. That sounded like his Lisbon…saucy and straight to the point.

"I'm glad to see you too, Lisbon. I find the time apart isn't nearly as acceptable as it used to be." Jane confessed.

"I have a feeling I might feel the same." Stepping back, Lisbon wiped the side of his lips with her thumbs getting rid of any tell-tale smudges that might be there. Her guys were too observant to miss such things. She also straightened Jane's shirt and jacket. She'd not decimated his hair as she usually did. Not yet. Then again, Jane was good at doing that himself without any help.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. You just don't know it yet." Jane said cockily.

"You're pretty darned sure of yourself, aren't you, Jane?" One dark brow rose notably.

"Yeah, Lisbon, I am. But, then again, you are, too. Trust me when I say you gave every bit as good as you got." Lisbon had the grace to blush at the look in his eyes.

"Shush, Jane, and get out there. We need to get to work." Lisbon smiled as he pecked her again. Jane wouldn't feel nearly as willing to kiss her after she said her next words. "I'm going to see Lorelei this afternoon. Cho's going with me." Lisbon informed him.

"Why?" Lisbon knew he meant why not with him.

"Maybe a change of faces will get us somewhere. Cho's going in first." They'd spent a while making plans before Jane's arrival. They knew exactly how they were going to handle the interview from their side. Lorelei was the unknown variable.

"I don't think it'll work; but, it's worth a try." Jane admitted. He'd stay at the office and let Lisbon and Cho have their fun this time. The next time they wouldn't be that lucky. He'd demand to go with them or he'd go alone.

"You're not mad?" Lisbon was mildly surprised by his reaction and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"This is work, Lisbon, and I'm bowing to your wishes as my boss. I think we'll be a lot better off if work is work and personal is personal. Besides, I think I'm ready for a Lorelei break. It's not like we've gotten anywhere. As I've already said, Cho is worth a try." Jane stood with his hands in his pockets looking so very Jane.

While she much preferred him wearing less clothes, or nothing at all, Lisbon couldn't deny that was one fine looking man and she was going to get more grief than she wanted from the water cooler harpy brigade once their relationship became public knowledge. She'd be called every vile name in the book including a few made up for the occasion. Most of them would be to her face. Lisbon could hear it all now. But, she wasn't worried about it. She could take care of herself with or without Jane's help.

"That's very mature of you, Jane." Lisbon would see how long all of that would last. Probably until the next instance when she wouldn't let him have his way.

"Just sensible, Lisbon. I suppose you're about to leave?" Jane watched her shrug back into her jacket.

"Yeah, Cho's probably downstairs waiting for me." Lisbon grabbed her briefcase.

"Be careful." A lot could happen on that trip out to the woman's penitentiary. A lot could happen while they were there. He'd feel a lot better when they were back at the office under his watchful gaze.

"I'm always careful, Jane." Lisbon reminded him. "I'll see you when we get back."

"Yeah, Lisbon, you will." Jane watched her walk out the door before heading for the stairs. There was a couch in the attic with his name on it.

#

Pulling her SUV into a parking space, Lisbon felt her reservations flooding back. She and Jane had a tried and true method of dealing with Lorelei. They usually double teamed her or one or the other of them came alone. Now, she was changing the game. She was introducing Cho. She really didn't see anything good coming from this exercise. But they had to try. None of them knew how long she'd remain alive and none of them were under any illusions Red John couldn't take her out at any time. Even in solitary.

Lisbon looked up as Cho opened her door before unbuckling her seat belt and sliding to the ground. They walked inside discussing how they were going to approach this interview. Making it through security, Cho headed for the interrogation room while Lisbon headed for the observation room. Once in place, Lorelei was brought into the small chamber. All in all, she didn't look any the worse for wear. Her hair was longer; but, other than that, she looked perfectly healthy. Not necessarily sane in Lisbon's opinion; but healthy. Then again, she was probably putting her own spin on things.

Sitting with her pad and pen in hand waiting expectantly, Lisbon wasn't all that surprised when Lorelei turned in her general direction. It was too much to ask that woman not realize she was here. She knew the drill by now.

"Hey, Lisbon, I know you're out there listening in. Is Lover with you? No? That's okay. I wasn't expecting him when I saw Agent Cho. He's nice looking too. Agent Cho is. He isn't Patrick; but, hey, beggars can't be choosers when you're in solitary and a good looking man is a good looking man. How do you get anything done for all the eye candy? On second thought, how do you get all the eye candy? That Rigsby's not bad either; but, I think I like Kimbo better. Wayne's much too tall and not nearly as threatening." Finding the woman's familiarity with her team vaguely disturbing, Lisbon mentally shook herself.

She shouldn't fell this way. Nothing she'd said was surprising. Red John obviously had a complete dossier on all of her team including photographs and he'd clearly shared it with Lorelei. She'd needed the background to reel Jane in. Resisting the urge to walk into that interview room and snatch a knot in the woman, Lisbon watched the brunette settle back with her feet on the chair in front of her instead. It seemed Lorelei wanted to play.

As she listened to Cho going through the whole 'This is Agent Kimbo Cho of the California Bureau of Investigation.' speel on the tape recorder, Lisbon knew she had quite a few long, unpleasant hours to look forward to. She might as well settle in on high alert. She didn't want to miss anything. Least of all anything that might lead them to Red John.

"At what point did you tell Mr. Jane you work for Red John?" Lisbon smiled at the thought Cho was so Cho. That face didn't betray anything.

"As I've already said, I told him the next morning after we became lovers. It would have been rather pointless before don't you think? Who'd want to miss all of that? Jane's a really good lover you know, Kimbo?"

"No, Miss Martins, I wouldn't know." Though Cho's expression didn't change, Lisbon could read the 'and I don't want to know' in his eyes. She knew him that well.

"Really good. You'd think he'd forget something in all that time; but, he hasn't. " Lorelei continued as though he hadn't said a thing. Lisbon was familiar with this little game. She played it all the time.

"And how did Mr. Jane react to that?"

"He wasn't happy. I could see it on his face as he shuffled me out the door. That was okay though. I knew he'd look me up when he was ready to accept our offer of friendship." Lorelei prattled on repeating the same thing she'd already said a thousand other times.

Lisbon calmly tuned her out for a moment to regroup. Breathing deeply, she turned her attention back to what was happening in that drab little room. Lisbon listened silently as Cho conducted his interview. He wasn't asking anything they hadn't already asked. Nor did she expect him to. But, maybe he could jiggle some response out of Lorelei they hadn't. Or may his inscrutable manner would unsettle her to the point she let something slip. It was worth a try. Even if she was going to get nauseous before the interview was over. She always did. There was just something about that woman making her skin crawl that had nothing to do with Jane.

Three hours later, Lisbon watched Cho walk through the door tape recorder in hand. He looked as ready to leave as she was. Fortunately, the guards had gotten Lorelei to leave without a fight a few minutes ago. Now they could go. Rising to her feet, Lisbon grabbed her briefcase and followed Cho out of the room. In a matter of minutes they'd be on their way back to the office.

"Sorry, Boss." Cho matched his steps to Lisbon's.

"About what?" Lisbon pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Going there." Cho apologized again.

"Going where? You asked perfectly legitimate questions. Everyone knows Jane slept with the woman. I had more crap than I wanted to handle because of that." Lisbon forced her voice to remain neutral when she really wanted to walk into the ladies room and lose her lunch.

"Yeah, I guess they do." Cho agreed though he knew Lisbon hadn't taken the revelation as well as she wanted everyone to think. There was something about her eyes whenever someone brought the subject up. They didn't look quite right. More like she was in pain or she was hiding something. That shouldn't really surprise him. She'd always been close to Jane. Just not that close he'd thought. He certainly hoped not.

"Did you get anything of interest?" Lisbon asked though she knew better.

She'd been listening through the two way mirror and all she'd heard was Lorelei going into sickening details about her intimacies with Jane. The woman had known she was hearing every word and played the situation to hurt her. Lisbon was having a hard time remaining professional knowing Cho was listening to things neither of them wanted to hear.

Lisbon got a hold on her emotions. She knew what Jane had done was all part of a very long con that had paid off in the end. She knew as well that he'd had to make it real for his scam to work. But did he have to enjoy it so much? Then again, who knew if he really enjoyed it all? All she had was Lorelei's testimony and that was hearsay.

Who was she trying to fool? Jane was a man. All man and she could attest to that fact and sex was sex. Even bad sex was good for a man. Being honest, even bad sex was usually good for her. At least it was better than no sex which was what she was usually having. It didn't matter if Jane felt dirty afterwards or if he'd been imagining her. Lisbon was so going to knock the snot out of Jane the next time she saw him for planting that seed in her head. She really was.

Pressing the button on her clicker, Lisbon opened her car door and hopped inside. Cho was already sitting on the seat beside her silently looking at her and obviously past ready to go. He'd enjoyed the Lorelei Experience about as well as she had. Lisbon said a silent prayer they beat rush hour traffic. It was going to be a long night as it was without another couple of hours spent cussing through bumper to bumper traffic.

#

"How did it go, Lisbon?" She'd known Jane would be in her office two minutes after their return. She was wrong. She hadn't even had time to sit down and he already had her door closed and locked.

"How do you think?" Lisbon asked as she took a sip of coffee.

"Not any better than it's been going." Jane visibly wilted in front of her eyes.

"Maybe a little better. I'm not sure." Lisbon admitted.

"Tell me what you think." Jane leaned back in his chair as though he intended staying a while.

"It'll keep. It isn't anything we can run with at the moment and I've got a question or two I'd like you to answer." Lisbon sat back in her own chair with a stubborn set to her chin.

"Shoot, Lisbon. I'll do my best." Jane knew what the set to her jaw meant. Lisbon wasn't sharing if he didn't. He might as well cooperate if he wanted to get anywhere.

"Would you do it again?" Lisbon already knew the answer without asking. Jane had a one track mind when it came to a certain serial killer. That hadn't changed and he never would.

"To get Red John and make him pay for what he's done?" Jane didn't pretend not to understand what she was asking. Lisbon had just come back from visiting Lorelei. He knew exactly what she wanted to know. "Yes, Lisbon, I'd do it again." Though she'd known that was what he would say, Jane could see that his words weren't what she wanted to hear. "To stop him from coming after you as we both know he will? Yes, Lisbon, I would. Even if it ended what's between us, you'd be safe." Jane hoped it never came to that.

He'd recently spent half a year without her and he hadn't liked that at all.

"Jane, none of us are safe. We haven't been since the Red John file landed on my desk and Minelli walked you through my door. We both know that. Psychos come with the territory. I accepted that a long time ago. Why worry about what I can't change?" Lisbon asked.

"Because when we finally catch him you won't have to worry anymore." Jane replied.

"Jane, someone else will drop in that slot when he's gone." Everyone knew that.

"Perhaps, but he won't be Red John." Jane's tone said he was confident he could handle whoever followed. Lisbon rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"Why do I bother?" She was never getting a different response so why hope she would?

"Because we both know you can't live without me." Or she'd have turned her back on him long ago.

"Trust me, Buddy, I could live without the aggravation." Lisbon wandered over to her desk. "I need to put on my big girl panties when it comes to Lorelei. I know her game. It hasn't changed. She rants about the intimacies between you in graphic detail and about how Red John's going to have my head before he's done. It's the same old crap."

But, this was the first time she'd had to stand there and watch the woman go off in front of one of her guys. Somehow, the fact it was Cho made it worse. Of all of her team, he really got it. He understood the lengths Jane would go in getting Red John and, on some level, he supported it. That didn't mean he wasn't disgusted by the woman he'd interviewed. He clearly was. Or that he hadn't seen how her words had hurt Lisbon. A part of him wanted to drag Jane out to the back alley and rough him up for putting her in such a position. But, the greater part of him just didn't want to go there. He was afraid of what he might find he really didn't want to know. Lisbon knew Cho that well.

"And it didn't change with Cho though she let a couple of things slip we might be able to use that I'm sure she didn't mean to. We're going to have to go over his notes and try to figure out exactly what those are and how they fit in the puzzle."

They'd been cryptic responses that had piqued Lisbon's interest. She wasn't sure they were anything; but, if anyone could figure it out, Jane could. The one thing she had noticed and she'd appreciated was that Lorelei didn't respond well to Cho's enigmatic demeanor. She'd not been able to gauge the impact of her words and it had thrown her off her game. That was why she'd let a few things slip that might be relevant. Only time and digging would tell.

"Maybe we should send Cho in again. Lorelei doesn't like him and she likes you a little too much." Lisbon flipped open a new file she'd just noticed on her desk. Actually, it wasn't new. It was a cold case the Fremont PD thought they might have a break on. Reading the latest notes, she didn't think it was much; but, they'd probably be driving over there in the next day or two to check things out.

"Perhaps we should. How are you holding up, Lisbon? Hearing those threats over and over can't be easy." He knew it wasn't. It wasn't easy for him hearing Lorelei's "Red John's going to get you" mantra and it had to be worse for her; but Lisbon was a trooper. She was also a tough lady cop with years of experience.

"What do you think, Jane? No, it's not easy. But it's part of the job. I remind myself the woman's a broken record and Red John has always been a threat. Nothing's really changed over the past decade.

It looks like Fremont might have a break on that abduction murder we took a look into last year. I think there's a road trip in our future. You up for a cold case, Jane?" Lisbon flipped the file closed.

"Yeah, Lisbon, I'm up for a cold case; but, don't try to change the subject. You're still upset by your visit to Lorelei. I'd prefer you take me with you in the future. Even with Cho. She's more manageable when I'm there." Strangely enough, Lorelei was. While still a venomous shrew she wasn't nearly as nasty as she could be.

"I'll take that under advisement." She certainly wouldn't be sending Van Pelt or Rigsby to interview her. They didn't have the stomach for it. It was all she could handle. Cho had been visibly affected as well.

"You do that, Lisbon. I think I'll take this file and go back to the attic for a while." Jane lifted the Fremont file from her desk.

"What about tonight?" Lisbon fumbled with the papers on her desk.

"What about tonight?" Jane looked at her with a hint of surprise. He hadn't thought she'd be interested in getting together given the day she'd had.

"Your place or mine?" Lisbon asked.

"You tell me. I'm fine either way." Jane answered honestly.

"Your place since it's closer to the office. I'll see you there in an hour." Lisbon watched Jane lay the file back on her desk.

"Then I think I'll leave. I need to swing by the market to pick up a few things. You have a key if I'm late." Jane reminded her unnecessarily.

"Yeah, I do. Don't be. I'm going discuss all of this with the guys and I'll be right along. I doubt we'll be spending the night in Fremont; but, you never know. They need to be prepared." Lisbon decided she'd run by her place before she went to Jane's. She needed to add a few things to that overnight bag just in case. "Jane, make that an hour and a half, maybe two. I need to run by my place to add a few things to my overnight bag."

"I'll see you when you get there. Watch your back." Giving her a light peck, Jane walked out her door wiping his lips deep in thought.

He was always a little antsier than usual after a visit to Lorelei.

But, so was she.

It was just common sense.


	12. Chapter 12

Tossing her keys and her purse on her desk, Lisbon pushed the button on her personal coffee maker. The one she faithfully set up every night so it was ready to go first thing. Jane teased her mercilessly about that and, frankly, she didn't care. She loved her coffee. It was simple as that. End of story. Nose twitching at the first hint of the pleasant aroma, Lisbon cursed under her breath as she reached for the phone. Anyone calling this early didn't have a thing to say she wanted to hear.

"Lisbon." The least Virgil could do was let her have her first cup of brew.

But, no, she had to meet him in his office _now_ Lisbon silently groused as she walked the few offices over to knock on her boss's door. Catching the way Minelli was staring at her, Lisbon hoped she didn't have a love nip hiding in plain sight she knew nothing about. Surely Jane wouldn't be so stupid. Then again, they'd both been more than a little rough in the shower this morning in the most pleasurable of ways.

Resisting the urge to rub her neck just in case, Lisbon sat in the chair across from her boss instead. She really needed to put a halt to her errant thoughts. She did not need to start ruminating on the pleasant evening she'd spent with Jane sipping tea and making love. Or the somewhat silly, sexy morning that followed. That would so put a lurid smile on her face even Virgil would question.

"You've got a week to get it done, Lisbon. After that, you know the drill." Yeah, she knew the drill. There would be a lot of emails, telephone conferences, and road trips she wasn't looking forward to. Jane better pull that bunny out of his magic hat fast if he knew what was good for him.

"Yeah, Virgil, I know. We'll get it done." Lisbon said in a tone full of false conviction.

"You know, I think you will." Minelli didn't want to contemplate why he felt that way; but, he did. He just hoped he didn't get a desk full of grief to go along with it. "Why don't you tell me where we stand now? You can keep me informed as you go along." Lisbon was among his best. If he knew her, and he knew her well, the woman already had a whole pad full of plausible theories to pursue.

Lisbon spent a few minutes detailing their potential leads and laying out a loose game plan before she rose to her feel leaving Minelli's office. She couldn't shake the feeling his eyes were boring into her back in a manner she found disquieting and slightly disapproving. As though he knew she had a secret she wasn't willing to share.

Shaking her head, Lisbon decided she was projecting her own thoughts on the situation as she made for the bullpen to inform her team of the latest developments.

#

Steepling her fingers together, Lisbon leaned back in her chair ruminating over her eventful morning. To say she'd been bored since leaving Minelli's office was an understatement. She'd done all she could do on the case by herself and her brain was temporarily fried. Until her team returned to the office, she was at a standstill.

Unbidden, Lisbon's thoughts turned to less pleasant things. Like that weird way Minelli had watched her throughout their meeting. As though he sensed something she didn't want him to know. She ignored his actions as best she could. However, given the way Virgil was staring at her, she'd not been sure he couldn't smell Jane on her or something equally foolish.

Considering how they'd spent most of the night, and the fact they'd showered together this morning, that wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility. Honestly, it was far more likely Minelli was simply detecting her unease at hiding their illicit relationship. Lisbon admitted she was a terrible liar and she needed to get a handle on that or she was going to blow their secret before Jane did.

Now here she was cooling her heels two hours later and chomping at the bit. Cho and Van Pelt were back already. Rigsby and Jane had yet to arrive. Actually, Jane was probably already here driving either Virgil or LaRoche, or both, insane. He'd want to ensure they'd miss him while he was gone. Rigsby was probably reluctant to leave Benjamin. Lisbon didn't blame him at all. His kid was one cute little sucker by anyone's standards and Sarah was all right, too.

Rising to her feet, Lisbon walked out her door to the bullpen somewhat surprised to find Jane and Rigsby had arrived while she'd been musing. Well, it seemed there was nothing left to delay their departure. She needed to get her purse and her keys and they could go.

"All right, guys, we need to get a move on. I hope you've already stowed your stuff in the trunk. We don't have all day." Lisbon turned to walk back into her office before returning a moment later to lock her door behind her.

They were all riding together in her SUV for a change. It seemed Bertram had arranged for vehicles to be at their disposal once they got to Fremont. She wasn't going to kick a gift horse in the mouth. They could discuss the case along the way and she could keep an eye on Jane. He seemed a little squirrely today like he might be up to something already. She certainly hoped not. All she needed was Jane and the locals at odds from the get go. Grabbing her keys and her purse, Lisbon meandered back into the bull pen to face her expectant crew.

"Let's go. You, too, Jane. I don't know what you're up to; but, I'm watching you." Jane's answering grin set Lisbon's teeth on edge. The man was definitely up to something and she wasn't going to like it. She could feel it in her bones and ignored the thought as she led the way to the elevator.

In a matter of minutes, Lisbon was blocking out the chatter around her and pulling onto the highway heading in the direction of Fremont and the Alameda County Sheriff's Department. Her team was discussing the case, but her mind was on other things. She'd expected a road trip or three at the most. She'd not expected Bertram to approve staying in town at her discretion, within limits of course. He'd even had his assistant book them into a really nice place for a change. Lisbon refused to consider the strings attached to such favor as she turned her mind to other things.

Like the fact Jane was being unusually silent and that had Lisbon worried. Between breaking the road trip news to her guys, making the necessary contacts and updating schedules, packing files, returning home to pack her own bag for a longer trip than expected, and rounding everyone up for departure in a timely manner (everyone meaning Jane), she'd not had an opportunity to establish any ground rules concerning their relationship with him before they left.

She'd been so busy chewing Jane a new one for making her hunt him in the first place the thought completely slipped her mind. (She'd eventually found him in the gym working out and soaking up all the gossip he shouldn't be listening to.) While there was no guarantee he'd obey if they'd had that talk, they usually fared better when there was clearly defined terms of engagement between them. Usually, yes, but not always. Her consultant didn't come with any guarantees.

Dismissing her concerns out of hand, Lisbon decided she was worrying too much. Surely Jane was smart enough not to hold her hand under the table when the team was around or do anything equally stupid that would get them busted. Yeah, he knew, but he liked to stir things up. It would be just like her lover to out them on this trip confident her guys would keep their secret. While she knew they would, that wasn't how she wanted any of this coming to light if it ever did. Forcing her mind back on the road, Lisbon decided there was very little she could do about it any way. Jane was Jane and a force to be reckoned with.

#

"You going with us, Boss?" Van Pelt asked as she combed her hair.

Lisbon watched her red headed Agent primping and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Grace had begun a flirtation with the Sheriff no less. The one she'd barely given a second glance the first time around. To be fair, she'd been engaged at the time and he'd been the annoying Undersheriff constantly getting underfoot when he shouldn't. Now, things were different. Van Pelt was unencumbered and Toby Newell was the top dog looking to prove himself. That was a pretty dangerous combination in Lisbon's opinion and one she intended ignoring as long as she can.

Lisbon decided she really couldn't blame Van Pelt. Sheriff Newell was good looking and a good sight younger than Lisbon remembered. He also came from a well do family in this neck of the woods. But, honestly, she didn't need the kinds of complications coming with interdepartmental romances on an active case. Needed or not, Lisbon had little doubt she was getting them. She'd bet a dollar to a doughnut Sheriff Newell would mysteriously show up at the local hang out before the evening was over and Grace would be responsive to his overtures.

"What do you think? I need a break from you guys." Lisbon snorted from the comfortable hole she'd wallowed out in the middle of her, for once, not sagging mattress.

"Huh, you need a break from Jane." Van Pelt chimed.

"That, too." Lisbon agreed.

"That's why you need to come with us. You know he'll just come knocking on our door." Lisbon smirked at the thought not if she went knocking on his first.

"Why bother? You know he'll just show up there if he doesn't find me here." Jane was more persistent than a bloodhound tracking a scent.

"Yeah, you might be right at that." Van Pelt reluctantly agreed.

"Might be? You know Jane better than that." Lisbon laughed at the thought they all did.

"Have fun. I'm glad he's your problem and not mine." Van Pelt smiled that knowing smile saying Lisbon hadn't seemed to mind that problem all that much after the first few months.

"How many times have you said that over the years?" Lisbon wondered.

"I lost count a long time ago." Van Pelt laughed as she grabbed her purse before sweeping out the door to the room across the hall.

Watching the clock, Lisbon listened to Van Pelt knocking on Cho and Rigsby's door. She listened as Van Pelt was let in. A few minutes later she listened to her team leaving the guys' room amidst murmurs and laughs. Fifteen minutes later she rolled off the bed and combed her hair. Foregoing the lipstick for obvious reasons, she decided her team was already sitting around their table ordering dinner right about now. She should be perfectly safe in walking out that door and around the corner to Jane's room.

Locking her door and tucking her key card in her pocket, Lisbon did just that. Not that it really mattered if the team learned she'd been in Jane's room. They wouldn't think anything of it or they better not. Just that they were discussing the case or hanging out. Knocking softly, she was a little surprised Jane wasn't already waiting for her as he usually was.

"Hello, Lisbon, I was on the phone. It seems that Greek place delivers so there's no reason to drive halfway across town or waste time eating in the restaurant here. Dinner should be here in half an hour. Katie in dispatch assures me the food is delicious." Jane motioned for Lisbon to enter as he closed the door behind her.

"You better not be putting that on the expense account. I'm not explaining Greek delivery for two to Bertram. You can." Lisbon said as she dumped an armful of files on the table.

"My treat, Lisbon, contrary to what you seem to think, I take what's between us quite seriously. I have no intention of doing anything to put us on the radar. It isn't in our best interests at the moment. It might never be." Lisbon was a little shocked at his words.

Shocked enough she didn't resist when Jane drew her into his arms and gave her very thorough kiss. Breaking apart, Lisbon straightened her blouse fully aware of what Jane was up to. He was so not turning her mind in that direction no matter how tempting she found the offer and there was no denying she found it very tempting. All Jane had to do was get close to her to set her pulse racing. Fortunately or unfortunately considering where they were, he seemed to feel the same.

"Jane, we are not having sex in the middle of a case. You can just get those thoughts out of your mind, Buster." Absently, Lisbon rebuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt somewhat ashamed she didn't remember undoing them.

Jane was a little too good in the revving her engine department. He really didn't have to do a thing beyond being Jane.

"I expected nothing different, Lisbon, and I'll respect your wishes. However, that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Jane pulled an unresisting Lisbon back into his arms.

She couldn't stop the thought Jane was an unrepentant imp; but, a normal guy. And one who was currently thinking more with his libido than his common sense. One of them had to stay in control or they'd be in for a world of trouble. It would not do for her team to knock on the door while they were going at it. Lisbon cringed at the thought of getting caught with a naked Jane.

"We are so not making like a couple of horny teenagers in a backseat either, Jane; and I mean it." She scolded.

"We could make like a couple of horny adults in a hotel room if you'd prefer, Lisbon." Jane rejoined.

"Jane, you're incorrigible." She honestly didn't know what to do with him in this mood. She still wasn't doing that.

"Yes, Lisbon, I am." Jane agreed.

"We're on a case." Lisbon reminded him.

"Fine, you win this time." Jane conceded.

"Good, that doesn't mean another kiss or two isn't welcome though." She could compromise.

"Yeah, right, Lisbon, you want to get me all hot and bothered and leave me hanging. You're a wicked woman, you know that?" From the gleam in his eye, Jane didn't mind the idea all that much.

"That's a two way street, Jane, and you're a wicked man." He definitely was.

"When you put it that way, it does sound infinitely more interesting." Lisbon smiled into his kiss.

Hearing the expected knock at the door, they broke apart. Fortunately, that kiss had been sweet so nothing had gotten out of hand. Jane was perfectly presentable to answer the door and pay for their dinner. Watching him do just that, Lisbon plopped on the bed and opened a file. A few minutes later Jane joined her with enough bags and boxes to feed a small army.

"What'd you do, Jane, buy enough to feed the whole team three or four times over?" Lisbon cocked a brow in disbelief.

"Nope, I just got all your favorites." Jane said as he opened the first box revealing the steaming Spanakopita. Good grief, he'd gotten beef and rice stuffed Dolmathes, Souvlakia, and those meatballs she liked among other things. The real question was what hadn't he ordered?

"That explains it." She had a lot of favorites and Jane knew every one by now.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Here, Lisbon, have a bite." Jane held out a fork of spinach pie while Lisbon let him feed her. "So, what do you think?"

"Katie was right. It's delicious. Now we have work to do." Lisbon said as she wallowed into her spot between Jane's legs and leaned against his chest.

He had access to the boxes and she had access to the files. Between the two of them, they ought to be able to work and eat. If she could keep that errant hand away from her shirt and everything underneath they might even get something productive done.

#

A couple of hours later, Jane reached for the phone not surprised to hear Van Pelt's voice. The team was supposed to call on their way over. He wasn't at all surprised when Lisbon reached for the receiver either.

"You on your way back?" Lisbon took the phone from Jane's unresisting hand. "Yeah, we've been discussing the case. Nope, same old same old. Yeah, that Greek place the dispatcher recommended. Really, really good. Yeah. Tell Rigsby there's leftovers. See you in twenty." Lisbon hung up the phone and kissed Jane's jaw. "It looks like we're about to have company so that's got to go." Lisbon looked at the hand still possessively cupping her breast as she'd lost the battle and thought something else had to go, too, or they were so busted. That something poking so persistently into her back that wasn't getting any relief anytime soon. In their defense, they had been studying the cold case files as well as enjoying a little adult type touching along the way. It was a good thing they were both competent at multi-tasking or they wouldn't have gotten anything done. "Hey, Jane, we're running out of time here. I think your idea of fun got a little out of hand again."

"My idea of fun never gets out of hand." Jane gave her a quick peck before rolling from behind her.

Rising to her feet, Lisbon hastily buttoned her blouse and ran Jane's comb through her hair. Slicking a bit of lipstick across her lips from the tube in her pocket, she decided she didn't look half bad. Just like every other day. Jane might be a different matter. No, he looked like Jane. He was perfectly presentable as well.

She so wasn't asking any questions about how he accomplished that so quickly. Nope, no questions she really didn't want the answers to. He'd just give her some supercilious lecture on mind over matter or some other nonsense. Dropping into one of the chairs by the table, Lisbon waited for the coming knock. Jane could let the team in when they arrived. It was his room so he could play the host. She wasn't surprised a minute or two later to hear Cho's signature rapp or to watch the three of them file in. As expected, Rigsby's nose honed right in on those boxes.

"Hey, Grace, how was Sheriff Newell?" Yep, from the blush on Van Pelt's face, it was just as she'd thought. The man had shown up before the night was over.

From the look on Rigsby's face he wasn't all that happy about the flirtation though he was trying to look like he didn't care. Well, he was just going to have to get over it. He had a family now and Van Pelt was strictly off limits. They weren't having that kind of mess on her watch. Not that Lisbon expected either of her agents to act inappropriately. They wouldn't. It was just that she knew, as everyone did on her team, there were still unresolved feelings there on both sides

"Hey, guys, here's what we found while the rest of you were playing." Lisbon refused to roll her eyes in answer to the smirk on Jane's face saying they'd done plenty of playing behind closed doors themselves.

Launching into her notes, she got the ball rolling on the case as her guys settled in instead.


End file.
